A Lady of Forks
by Alice Carrie
Summary: Ms Isabella Swan is a lady shaped into perfection by her mother, Mrs Renee Swan. Then they pay a call to the new Cullens. The Cullens teach her to have fun, and they easily bacome friends. And maybe more than friends for Edward Cullen anyway.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting and Calls

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. At All. No copyright infringement intended btw.**

Chapter 1

At noon, my mother announced that we would pay a call to our new neighbors, the Cullens. I've heard of them before, and I've heard they were all attractive. It was local custom to pay new neighbors calls. Just like when we moved, four years ago.

I nodded and said, "Yes, Mother," and we continued eating.

Father had gone to town for a business meeting, so mother and I were alone for lunch. I tired not to think too much about business. We owned a fishing industry, one that has just steadied itself recently. Before that, it had endured, financially, in rocky places.

When the plates had been cleared away, Mother whisked me up to the staircase up to my bedroom. She wished for me to be a bit more precentable and decent as we pay a call. "Imagine as if you are to visit the nobles." Meticulously, she picked out pale yellow dress for me to wear, whilst lecturing me of public behavior."Mrs. Stanley tells me that they are all quite attractive! Most are married, but there's a son, whom which most admire! And, he's just out to look for a wife. . . " She trailed off suggestively. I do hope she isn't scheming of a way to get me married again! The last time was catastrophic!

"Oh Bella!" She says, exasperated too. "Do not become like one of those spinster-maids that bear their caps and. . . " she pauses, realizing that while she is teaching me good manners, she is breaking them herself, this very instant. She knows I know this. So, Mother sighs, "You know I only want the best for you. I assure you that you won't delight in taking care of elderly, such as your father and I. I'm already getting cranky, as it is!"

I come over my mother's side. "I would never tire of taking care of you," I cooed reassuringly.

She smiles and replies, "It has happened once, Bella. I don't wish to see you broken-hearted again. As if my poor, weary, worn heart can take it!" She exclaims.

I know exactly of the things she's gone through as a mother, same for my father. So for her, I put on the rest of the things she has set for me and with effort tried to tame my wild hair. I did as best as I could and Mother saw it, she beamed.

At first, I thought our coachman was lost! We were driving into a snaky path into the woods. But just as I thought we would never find our way back, an ample, yet charming, house came to sight. It's pale color, which seemed enhanced by the dim-white light shinning through the clearing, brightens the dark wooded place. Rare flowers grew, and it made me smile. Anything growing that wasn't green made me smile.

I stared in awe, as my mother, at the building in front of us. Another chaise had just been carried off. I stepped off as gracefully as I could manage with the help of our coachman, and into the steps of the house. There, we were greeted by a lovely woman who compared beauty with the latest rising actresses! Her caramel hair which flowed into soft waves to her shoulder; her skin pale and bright, just like mine -although hers would be more tanned, than my luminous one.

She smiled brightly at us, and we politely introduced each other. "I've receive calls most of the afternoon! But I love to chat, and it's a warm welcome. Please, do come in!'

We were ushered into a foyer containing a large marble staircase. Like it's exterior, the walls were papered in light colors. I've never seen anything like it in Forks! It felt so bright, so airy, so different. And when we entered the parlour which in the back wall was a large glass wall, the green land seemed fit. Splashes of greens were found around the room as she sat us in a cream sofa.

In the parlor sat a couple of couples. The brawn and builded man, beside an elegant posh looking lady, and the petite girl resembled Esme.

"Why don't you take Ms. Swan her to your games' room?" Mrs. Cullen suggested.

Mrs. Whitlock smiled and answered in a chime-y voice, "Yes, mother."

Just then, I hear another set of footprints, coming towards us. A tall stately, but lanky, boy entered the parlor. His jade eyes swept over the room and stopped for a second on me.

"Edward! So glad you could join us," Mrs. Cullen addressed. "Your siblings were just leading Ms. Swan here to the games' room to keep her company. You should join them also."

Polite as they all were, he answered, "Yes, mother."

With one last encouraging look from my mother, which definitely looked more like an order. They led me near the rear of the house. Unlike the pale parlor, this room was more warm and inviting. As they all sat in what seemed like their placements, Mr. Whitlock asked me to sit beside him, in an armchair. Have I just been fed to the lion's den? With their beauty, they could all afford to be arrogant if they'd like! But are they? Who knows? The most beautiful of people-or so they tell themselves- Ms. Mallory and Ms. Stanley are quite unagreeable, for my taste. I looked at them, feeling, rather ironically, like I was new. There were five of them, and one of me.

Suddenly, Alice, I mean Mrs. Whitlock, let out a high chimey laugh. We all turned to look quizically at her.

"What's the matter, Ms. Swan? You seem to be. . . cautious of us." Had they detected that I felt rather uncomfortable? They must have, because there looks omly agreed with her statement.

"Pardon, I'm not very sociable," I responded and gave a shy smile.

"Will have to change that, won't we? You see, Ms. Swan, we're _very sociable." _She leaned in.

Mrs. Cullen joined in, "Yes. We see we're not quite as. . . formal, as you are."

I wondered what that meant. Does it mean I'm agreeable, or not? They're quite cautious themselves also. See, I've never actually given to the town. Or anywhere else, for the matter. I lacked intimate friends to share stories, gossips and secrets with. I wasn't very well acquainted, albeit residing in this town for four years.

Then Mr. Cullen, the. . . bulky one, I dare say, raucously said, "Well, Ms. Swan, do you know the meaning of fun?"He was reprimanded by most in response, actually.

"And by fun, what do you exactly mean, Mr. Cullen? Do you, I dare say speak, of addiction? Immoral parties and gamblings?" I, too quite shocked myself. But instead of a heap of scolding, they smiled and cast glances at each other.

"So, the girl has wit. Nice to know, since any aquiantance of ours needs at least a percent of sarcasm."

Aquaintance?

"By that do you mean you find me agreeable?" I inquired.

"Considering you possess all qualities that may not bore us to tears, and the fact that your not aroggant, as girls we've meet in this town as beautiful as you are, then yes, we've made aquaintances." Mrs. Cullen said.

"Ha! Beautiful! I beg your pardon, but you really do need spectacles for your lovely blue eyes, Mrs. Cullen." She must be crazy. I am by no means beautiful. But plain Jane draws no attention, benefits or assets alike.

But instead of laughing, they looked at me curiosly. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? And by the way, it's Rosalie."

"No, I avoid mirrors as much as possible."

But just as I said it, relaxing in the soft velvet armchair, something cracked. I was slmost positive what it was. It was when my body relaxed and expanded a bit that Rosalie and Alice, as they'd come to tell me to call them, brought me out of the room. Into another room we went into. This one was filled of luxurious fabrics, undergarments, pieces of clothing, lace, velvet, silk, pelt, fur. . . All were strewn about in a cluttered way. But it wasn't messy like a pig's. It cluttered perfectly.

They sat me up and from a trunk they produced a corset, new and much more comfortable than mine. I later learned that Alice fancied fashion, as so did Rosalie. They groomed me, and fitted me with things so fine and delicate. But at last, we returned to the game's room where the gentlemen were talking idly. With great joy and sarcasm did they welcome us.

"Finally you have arrived!" Emmett, as usual, teased. A banter of love wars errupted and I went to sit by a piano. Beside me, something moved in the piano bench. It was Edward. "They do this always. It's just jesting, really, but it irritates me."

I smiled at him. "Now I take pity on you."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Thank goodness that you haven't enjured this for approximately your whole lifetime."

"Really? They've been sweet on each other that long?" I asked. He nodded in reply. Now, they've seemed to reconcile with each other. Not that Alice and Jasper really did much fighting. Now the two were looking at each other, seeming in their own world. Emmett and Rosalie were still bantering, but in a dainty and lovely way. Thinking all this, I whispered aloud, " I wish someday I'd find someone like them..." Edward, as I've learned to call him, agreed quietly and smiled at me-interestingly, I might add.

As we were about to take our leave, Mrs. Cullen inquired, "I trust you've heard of the ball the Mallory's are holding, would you like to join us before and we could proceed then?"

"Yes, we've been invited. In fact, Bella here is acquainted with Mr. and Ms. Mallory," mother answered. Acquainted, after all, doesn't mean intimate friends, does it?

"How pleasant!"

We bid goodbyes and went home.

* * *

Yes, I redid it. I'm sorry, but please bear with me! I'm a newbie, technically, and not quite experienced with stories! I am well hoping that your comments will inspire and educate me.

So please, please review!!

-Alice


	2. Chapter 2 Run away

Chapter 2

After dinner, I immediately got ready to head to the Cullens. I was dressed much simply due to Alice's insistence. When we arrived, we were introduced to a man with blonde hair but very much lighter shade than Rose's and Mr. Whitlock's. Then attacked by Alice and Rosalie who hugged me before Alice dragged me off to the room again. "We must haste! We've only got few more hours to prepare!" said she. "You know, for a very... petite person, you are very strong and persistent." I told her. " 'Persistent' also known as pushy!" whispered Rosalie to me as we giggled literally behind Alice's back. She gave us quite a cold stare but said nothing.

The hours then were filled with much preparations with dresses and fabrics and cloths everywhere! The gentlemen were smart by keeping their distances from us, and the room. My mother-who came with me- was whisked by Esme somewhere. When we were done, we met the gentlemen, my mother and the couple who look grande. They all took pairings leading Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and her husband and finally their other son, my pairing for the night. My father appeared out of Dr. Carlisle's study -where he had spent his night away from all the lady things with Carlisle. Outside in the dark, cloudy sky, three slick carriages were waiting for us. My parents and their parents on one of them, then the boys and girls took different cabs.

The Mallory's house was far to small to capacitate even a small party in an even less populated town. Apparently, they had to rent a venue for the night. I resisted the urge to smirk because i don't think my mother will care too much about that. During my time spent with the younger Cullens', I felt myself loosening and grow improper. I was glad my mother, Mr. Whitlock and Edward where there too balance things out.

We entered the marble hall. This place is often used for public use like mayors' speech or something like that. It was cheap and affordable too. The Mallory's weren't as wealthy as we are, but they adored parties and balls as a time to brag about their three children-Lauren, Laurent and James. Recently, they were bragging about Mr. James Mallory's engagement. His fiance was a Ms. Victoria Lyle or something on those lines. I can't remember. As soon as we entered, hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to look at us just as I slipped my hand on Edward's elbow. We had walked close without any contact. This was surely going to make Lauren feel uncomfortable or, dare I say it, jealous. I wasn't sure why, but my face broke into a smile that surely lit my whole face. Mrs. Mallory came rushing dragging her poor husband in tow near Mr. Carlisle and Esme. The crowd appraised us with their eyes while we entered. I know its because of how humanely beautiful they were so I was heavily surprised when they swept to me. Don't get we wrong, my parents were beautiful too. My dad was the target at that time and so was my mom. But people usually look over me briefly, politely. Alice and Rosalie must have done a very good job for they were all staring at my family too, especially me. Confused, I thought about what I was wearing, my hair, my face everything. I had a silvery dress with long, silken elbow gloves in a deep blue color. My hair was swept up and curled at the sides while the rest stayed down, wavy.

"Dr. Cullen! How lovely! And your wife too! Mrs. Cullen!" she said happily. She then launched into a million praises about they're beauty and style. I was counting the minutes when they would actually brag about Lauren. _3, 2, 1... "_This is my wonderful daughter, Lauren!" she said this as if it was some kind of a prize. I still envied her though, because as rich as I was she got to spend time with her parents. Her dad never had to talk all day to investors, bankers and people alike. That pushed mom to build a room almost the size of our parlor in the rear of the house, near the kitchen and the servants. As much as she loved our maids, she wasn't one to spend time at the kitchen and she _is_ kicked out of the kitchen by our cook, Madame Labourge. My mother was a very _imaginative_ cook. Most of her food were inedible. So the Madame cried when I cooked an actual, edible meal. She was so proud of me. She always said that _"The way to a man's heart is his stomach."_ even though in my father's case, it was his wallet. And all the servants and my mother pushed me to learn it even if we had a cook and I'm certainly going to marry someone with.

"Oh. And the Swans! How lovely of you to join us!" the first time we moved here-four years ago, that was after our house was _officially _a house after my mother's specifications and endless checklist. I was positive that Mr. Miler was quite happy when he finished it because they all swung and embraced each other as if they had finished a game worth of life or death. "Oh, and Ms. Swan! You look absolutely fantastic!" the pact came over to my family. When Mrs. Mallory and Lauren looked at my arm around Edward's they broke into a deepening frown. "Mrs. Mallory and Ms. Mallory, how nice of you to throw and excellent ball." mother said out of courteousness. This returned the smile back to Mrs. Mallory's face. Everybody looked up at my mother as a model for we had come from a bigger, more social-not to mention sunnier- city. My mother was the perfect trophy/hostess wife.

As they chatted, Lauren walked over where I was standing with the younger Cullens and Whitlocks. She gave a rather flirtatious smile too Edward. I didn't even want to look at their faces to tell them this was what they had to watch out for. "Bella," she cooed as my stomach churned at the sound of her voice, but my outside appearance just smiled sweetly at her. "Ms. Mallory, how are you this fine evening?" I asked politely and charmingly as possible. She looked at Edward flirtatiously and replied "_Very_ well, very well. How about you?" she directed the question to Edward who stiffened. "I'm fine, thank you." was his short reply. I was happy when she frowned but just went back to become sultry. "Well then, if you _need absolutely anything,_ I'm the one to go to." she smiled one of her cat-screeching, supposedly-inviting, smiles as my stomach churned again. "Well then, I see Ms. Stanley and Ms. Lyle ? Yes, she's quite pretty isn't she? Congratulations on your brother." I told her. She smirked "Of course." she purred. "I'll tell James that you greeted." with that she turned away. As I turned back to them.

"Who's James?" Alice asked. I cringed and my smile tightened but kept it intact nonetheless. "Mallory's brother." I refuse to call her a 'Miss'. She looked at me curiously, but i gave her the sweetest smile I could muster. "We'll talk about it later, correct?" she asked. I nodded curtly once.

We fell into conversation easily through the night each of the couples taking turns on dancing. "Would you like to dance?" Edward asked once. I smiled at him. We both swept to the floor. He whisked me away then, making me forget about everything and just smiling. He smiled at me too, never taking his eyes from mine only when he swirled me around. I laughed when he did and my smile was huge enough so my teeth showed. So did his. "Are you enjoying the dance?" he asked.

I laughed. "So far. You are an agreeable dancer. Quite agreeable."

His smile widened, if that was possible. "Do you like dancing?" he asked.

I slightly shook my head. "I'm sorry, but no, I do not. I have no patience for it.

"But you are quite good at it." he pointed out. He swirled me again and I was laughing. "Pure luck! Its actually miraculous that I haven't stepped on your foot yet. Or that I haven't fallen. Usually at this time, the gentlemen would be going back shaking their head at me." I chuckled. "It's probably just because you lead very well."

He nodded at me, his smile turned confident. "It's all in the leading." he agreed.

We returned to the table then as they all gave us unfathomable glances and happy smiles.

Then suddenly, a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned. "What can I help you with?" I asked in a polite voice. I smiled at him slightly but my eyes were cold and hard. "May I have a dance with you?" he asked. I gasped inaudibly. _Are you _serious_?! _my head started screaming. But I kept my tone cool, calm and serene still placing my slight smile in tact. "I'm sorry, but that is improper." He started to protest but I cut him off-improperly. "James, do not be impolite to the Cullens. You would not want to upset your mother or your sister, would you?" I whispered. "I only wanted to-" he was cut off by my mother coming towards us."Mrs. Swan." he bowed slightly. "Isabella, we are heading off now." she told the others the same. I dashed outside.

I whispered to our carriage driver, Jacob before I went inside. I was already in the carriage when they came out. "Wow, Bella. That was really fast. Are you alright? You seemed to be uncomfortable with that man." Rosalie said. "Yes, I thought you would be like Cinderella leaving you precious shoe behind. Don't leave that shoe, it doesn't cost a fortune, but it looks very pretty with your feet. Not that you can actually see them." she frowned. "Sorry, I wasn't really feeling well. But its nothing. You are right though, I felt uncomfortable with him." I told that to satisfy them. "Why?" Alice asked. "He seemed sorry. Guilty even." with that I couldn't help a snort from coming out. "Glad we aren't at the ball anymore." Rosalie commented. "Well?" Alice asked. "Well what?" I asked back. "Why do you not like that guy? I mean, he isn't bad looking." "It was improper of him." came my short reply. "But why?" Alice asked. "Is that Ms. Mallory's brother?" Rosalie asked. I nodded as comprehension glazed her eyes. "What?"Alice asked. But we had halted. The carriage after us halted. "I need to rest. I'm sorry for being so rude. But I'm not feeling quite adequate." I looked over them quickly before I ran straight for the door. My coat was flopping around but I had to go, before I spill it. I ignored them calling for me as I ran and ran. I went to my room then and slammed my door. The whole place must have shook, but I didn't care. I removed all my pieces of jewelry, my gloves and my coat and went to my bed, crying myself to sleep.

(A/N: Sorry if this is short and unsatisfying. But I had a 'writer's block'. Some people said that my contexts (?) where confusing. I hope that this was more understandable. Thank you so much for all the adding and couple of reviews. Thank you and tell me if this is better. I also just learned how to post a chapter (yay!!). Yeah, I didn't know how. Lame, I know.

Disclaimer: I am not yet as great as Stephenie Meyer, that is only in Dreamland, my world of dreams and fantasies. Unfortunately not in reality. Anyway, all this belongs to their respective owners/authors blah blah. No copyright infringement intended and no profit made.)


	3. Chapter 3Brunch

Chapter 3

I woke up as the dim light of the sun and pearly clouds came through my window.I was surprised to find that I was in my nightgown. Mother must have changed me. I remember, amidst all that crying, I fell asleep. I don't remember anything else. My door opened to reveal my mother.

She sat in the edge of my bed decently dressed. Oh my, what time is it? "How are you feeling now?" she asked. "I feel fine." I replied. Oh-uh, she's going to be so mad. Before she go any further, I spoke. "I know that it was very rude of me to run off like that. I already said a brief string of apologies to Rosalie and Alice, but still. I know you're going to be upset about it. I know that the Cullens are upset about this too. I know, and I'm sorry. I will beg for their forgiveness if you like. And I will accept full responsibilities to my consequences. So honestly, all you have to do is say what it will be." I told her. Her face was unfathomable. She seemed surprised, guilty, sad and agonized and then... sorry ? "No, no. You don't know." she patted my hand before she continued. "_I_ am sorry." I looked at her agape. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you through that. I knew about you and instead I fed you straight to them. I'm sorry, Bella. I knew it would cause you pain, I don't know what I was thinking! No, I wasn't thinking at all!" the last part came muffled for she buried her face in her hands. I scooted to her. "Mom, mom. I don't understand." I said. She looked at me incredulously. "What about _'him'_" she said. I stared blankly. "_James!!_ Bella. What about him!!" she said. I cringed at the sound of his name. "I am sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart. I'm sorry." She then put her arms around me and sobbed tearlessly. "Aren't you mad at me for ruining your relationship with the Cullens and probably causing some scandal?" I asked her. She looked at me again. "What? Why would I be mad at you? Did you do something? Break a vase?" She asked carefully. I shook my head. "No! Last night when I run off!!" I was getting impatient and huffy. We were both misunderstanding each other. She look like she was about to laugh, but realized it would ruin the moment. "Dear heavens! No! Why would they be? Oh please! Alice and Rosalie practically wanted to sleep here. But they had no clothes and they honestly didn't want to wake you or go back to the house for it. We practically begged them them to go. They only amended because we were house owners. Otherwise, they would have camped outside you door! Oh my, what a sight! Especially Edward, oh dear gosh he was persistent! He said he would be alright sleeping in the sofa! The sofa!" she bursted into giggles. "I think he's fond of you..." she smiled knowingly. "What? I'm confused! What time is it anyway?" I asked. "Oh dear. You better change, Alice and Rosalie will be here soon for brunch."

"What?" I asked as she whipped out a dress from a bag. "This is what Alice _persisted_ on making you wear for today. They are coming here for a brunch. And they'll be hear in less than an hour. Now, change." she said.

"And oh, Bella?"

"Yes, mother?"

"_ 'Persistent' _is quite a mild way of saying it." I laughed.

I then changed into the pale yellow dress and called Nettie to fix my hair.

I went downstairs quickly to find the Cullens in the parlor. Alice and Rosalie jumped then hugged me fiercely. "We were so worried about you!" Rosalie exclaimed. "What have caused your escapade, my dear Isabella?" Alice asked gently. "Hold on," I said and they released me from the unbreathable stranglehold. "Are you not the slightest bit upset of how I had behaved?" I asked them incredulously. They all shook their heads with blank expressions. "Why would we be upset at you?" Alice asked. Then suddenly, the lace in the outlines of my wrist seemed interesting. "Well...I did run off, with no explanation whatsoever and you sat there dumbfounded at what just happened. And then you wanted to _camp _outside my door till I have woken. Yes, I was really polite last night wasn't I?" I asked sarcastically as my mother narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, I guess your little marathon was... unexpected," Rosalie interrupted then. "But we were worried about you, I mean, for such a formal, conservative lady something must quite upset you to run that dash." "You were quite fast too," Emmett put in, Rosalie just glared at him. "Well, now that its all cleared up, why not have brunch?" a few murmurs of agreement and we were seated around the dining room. Instead of being all dark, the dark chocolate drapes were pushed aside to let the dim light in, making the light blue wallpaper with the brown flower patterns paler. It looked lighter, s if the Cullens brought their brightness with them. Alice and Rosalie sat at either side of me while the boys sat across from us.

"Mother, where had papa, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had gone?" I asked lightly. "They went outside to the porch, I'm heading there now too. We'll let you children talk amongst yourselves." she smiled as I mouthed a 'thank-you' to her. "The sun seems so much brighter with you around." I commented. "With who around?" Alice asked. "_You_"

"Why?"she asked again. "Well, our house is a contrast to yours. Its dark-" "But comfy" Alice interrupted. "and now it seems so much lighter. Not quite as sunny as Massachusetts, but lighter than most days in Forks." I commented. They stared at me. "You are originally from Massachusetts?" Rosalie asked and I nodded. "I thought I heard your mother saying you were born here." I nodded again. "This is my father's ancestral home. See, my parents met when my father took a trip in Massachusetts. To make the story short, they went for a visit to my fathers' parents a short while after the wedding-my mother was already pregnant at the time and gave birth to me here. A year after they went back to their home in Massachusetts.

About six years before, my grandparents died, seeing as they had only one child my father inherited it. It had gone through renovations and at last, it was finished to my mothers meticulous specifications. We moved here then." I finished.

"I thought it was rather cold there?" Jasper asked. "Well, it has a rain fairly in a year, slightly wetter in the winter. But the summers are warmer than Forks, and they occasionally have a ninety degree breakthrough.

"Then we could go to Boston, or Providence or Manchester. Here, you could only go to Seattle or cross the border. There's also Port Angeles, Olympia or Tacoma, but its not as sunny." I ended.

"Do you miss Massachusetts then?" Edward asked as he looked at me. His looks were always so sincere, his voice velvety soft when he spoke to me. "Yes," I answered. "Have you got any friends there? Any _special friends_ that we, gentlemen should meet?" Emmett raised his eyebrow suggestively at me. I chuckled and leaned back. "No. Actually, I haven't got much friends there. You are the first ones." they stared at me wide-eyed. "You are joking, aren't you?" Rose asked disbelieving. I shook my head. "How come? I mean, you aren't that bad." Alice said. I poked at my food and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. They just... i mean, the girls... They just don't get me I guess. My mother and I had been best friends though. And you already know her." I smiled.

"So, where are _you_ from?" I asked happily changing the subject. "We are all from Chicago, except Jasper. He is from Texas." Edward answered. "Chicago? I heard they have a plenty of shows! Theatrics!" I exclaimed. "Have you got any interest in musical, acting or plays then?" Edward asked with a small smile. "Oh, no. But I do like watching them." "Really?" Alice asked with a wry smile. "What kind of plays?" "Romeo and Juliet." I said dreamily. Edward scoffed. " Romeo and Juliet." he sneered. I put my hand to my heart and said, "Have you got a problem then, Mr. Cullen?" "Yes. Romeo gets mistake after mistake. First he loves Rosaline and then..." he inhaled. "Its only physical attraction, you can't fall in love somebody after you just have met." he sneered his finale. "Have you been truly in love then, Mr. Cullen?" I asked. He looked away and my smile began to turn smug. "Its the story that is marvelous. Besides, I would've thought you were musical." I said this and he looked up. "How did you know?" I took a sip of my tea. "I beg your pardon?" I asked delicately. "How did you know Edward is musical?" Alice asked for him. "Well, stereotypically. Since you live in Chicago and all." "Well, you assumed right. Edward is very musical. He plays the piano, _well."_Alice said proudly as she patted his hand which he shook off.

"Oh really?" I chuckled. "Edward is something in your mind?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. "How come you are so ill at ease today?" I asked curiously. I hated seeing him upset, it made me anxious. "His upset because you beat him in the debate." Emmett chuckled while Jasper snickered. Edward glared at them. "What debate? It was only a discussion. Well, dear Mr. Cullen, I am terribly sorry that I have upset you in any way. Please take my apology." I said sincerely. He looked up at my eyes and suddenly, it became intense. I couldn't look away, I was lost for words. "Apology accepted." he grinned crookedly at me. It made my heart sputter and gallop. "Not that it was needed. I assure you Ms. Swan, you have not upset me, nor could you." he said never taking his eyes off. We were still gazing at each other when my mother came in.

"Oh Bella!" she said. I tore my eyes from Edward's dazed and confused. "What is it, mother?" I asked softly. She went quickly behind me speaking at my ear. "Well, the girls were wondering if you would like to go shopping?" I turned. "It is with but a little problem. Who is to accompany us?" I asked. "The boys will!" Alice squealed. At this all the boys had dropped their silverware. I was laughing, muffling it with my hand. I glanced at Rosalie, seeing she had done the same.

"Well, see, sweetest, wife, we have... er..." Jasper stuttered. "Things to do." Emmett finished for him.

"And what are this things?" Rosalie smirked. "Well, my dearest sisters, I have to practice my piano besides I am sure father needs me for business. To my regret, I can not accompany you shopping at this wonderful day." Edward said, but his eyes weren't sorry at all. He looked as if he was trying to hold back his smirk, with little accomplishment. "Done." Mom said. "Oh Edward, such a gentleman, but I have asked you parents, actually, _they _were the ones who suggested it." mom told him. Edward's smirk was long gone, his face desperate. "B-but I am positive father needs me for paperwork." My mother just shook his head at him. "Oh, no. See I'm sure your father says he is heading to the hospital today so see? Now, you won't have to regret it." my mom smiled.

"Why, Jasper, Emmett, is anything wrong with shopping?" Alice asked in a deadly voice. She shot daggers through her eyes, so did Rosalie. "No." the gentlemen said in unison and poked at their food. Alice smiled hugely and Rosalie grinned. "Alright then boys, you wouldn't want to upset you wives, now do you?" they just glared at me. "I have no wife." Edward said bluntly.

"Well, then, Edward. You will be escorting the beautiful Ms. Swan." I blushed fiercely at what Alice had said. "Alright." Edward said looking at me again. Our eyes locked and the world sounded and looked far away."

I vaguely heard Alice say "We'll go after noon. And we shall prepare after brunch." We all picked our silverware and ate. I blushed again. When I looked up, he was still looking at me, with an unfathomable expression.

(A/N: I'm sorry if you waited long for it. I had a minor writer's block. I couldn't write a thing! Anyway, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: All materials-the story- belongs to their respective owners/authors. I do not own Twilight -as much as I want to. No copyright infringement intended and no profit made blah, blah, blah.**)


	4. Chapter 4Shopping

(Disclaimer: All materials used belong to their respective owners/authors. Yes, unfortunately I am not Stephenie Meyer. And I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended no profit made)

Chapter 4

After brunch, I rode with them back to their house. My mother headed off with Esme, and I was whisked away to the den which seems our popular venue. The gentlemen stayed as the den as the three women went to the 'Dressing Room' as Alice put it. "Alice, you seem so fond about these room and about fashion." I commented. "She is. All this gowns and dresses are her creation." Rosalie told me. "Really?" I asked surprisedly. Alice nodded humbly. "Alice, they are amazing! Your gowns and the patterns and oh! They are _very_ lovely Alice, I'm proud of you!" I gathered her up in my arms and Rosa came over so we were now all hugging each other.

"So, what does the lovely Rosalie's prodigy talent would be?" I asked. Rosalie laughed. "Rose here, is quite good at make-up, rouges... accessories... those kinds of things." Alice said. I laughed. "Of course! It shows too!" I chided. "Well, thank you." Rosalie said.

"Alright you two, we are going shopping today!" Alice was jumping up and down in excitement. "Why do the gentlemen seem... terrified, about... shopping?" I asked. Rosalie smirked and said, "See, Alice here quit goes overboard with shopping. The boys get terrified of it." Rosalie laughed. "You'll see though." Alice just sent her daggers. "But Alice, if you already have gowns and dresses here, why buy more?" I asked confusedly. Alice '_tsk tsk' _me and Rosalie gave me a pitiful glance. "Yes, but we need cloths and fabrics and shoes! And of course, we need to walk around, I mean, how long does one stay at home for two days? Its driving me mad!" I was shocked. I mostly stayed home except when we paid calls, balls or public outings. Occasionally, mother and I would drive around or go to the park. Sometimes to Port Angeles to buy clothing materials or ask a seamstress. Even though the seamstress sewed it altogether, my mother practically designed it. I used to do that too, but my dresses were so simple that my mother designed them for me.

"And then we could get corsets. Bella, didn't you mention you liked Rosalie's?" Alice asked me. "Yes, because it didn't squeeze me to death like most of mine would." I answered. "I still can't get over the fact that you don't wear corsets. It seems so unfair, if we, ugly ladies have to suffer it would only be fair for you beautiful, slim, slender women to suffer with us."

"It's not like we don't wear corsets. We have a special one like the one you have." Rosalie said. "See it sculpts the body and hugs it without squeezing you to death. Its somewhat flexible too. Your kind though are the 'waspy' kinds. Our father is a doctor he knows that it can choke us to death." Alice said. "We just call them undergarments." Rosalie put in.

"Well, whatever it is, I like it better than my own."

"That is why, my dear Bella, that we should shop! Which we should be heading soon." Alice checked the clock. "We don't really need the boys." I told them. "Yes we do. They need their fittings done too. Its much wetter here in Forks." Alice said. "You just want some legitimate to make them go with you and actually shop." Rosalie snorted.

"Alright, we should go." Alice said. We walked off to the den. The gentlemen were bored. "There you are! Finally! We are bored to tears waiting for you!" Emmett said in his booming voice. "Well, we are ready now. Come along." we put on our coats as the maid told Alice that "The carriage will be here shortly " and so it did.

It was brighter when we headed off to Port Angeles after deciding that Seattle was too far.

We, ladies, were in one carriage, Jasper and Edward squeezed in while Emmett sat in the driver's. The two men looked utterly bored as we continued talking about fashion, the new styles, the "Amazing actresses of the plays in Chicago!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Oh yes! Ms. Rosemarie Thimble-ton makes a great Juliet!" I sighed. "And her dress! Have you seen her dress? It was exquisite! Lovely, adorable!" Alice exclaimed the giggled. When we started to talking about the actors the men drew the line.

"But Jasper, have you seen Monsieur Armallo's body? And he's clothes..." Rosalie and I giggled and we, girls, sighed dreamily at the sight. "I can take it when my sisters and my wife talk about dresses and _female _actresses, but sitting here listening to such vulgar comments about actors! I think my ears shall peel out! I cannot bear it! I will not!" Jasper said indignantly. "Why, Mr. Whitlock I never thought you would think so highly of me as sister, I'm glad!" I exclaimed then abruptly my eyes glazed over at a thought.

"Jasper, Bella. My name is Jasper. Of course I think of you a sister! You are practically family!" I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Edward though look like he wanted to say something but Alice interrupted. "But you never said though, what is your relation with that Mr. James, was it Rosalie?" She asked Rosalie. "Yes, a Mr. James Mallory, I believe." Rosalie told her. Then, they all turned to me with concern in their eyes. But Edward's emerald ones caught my eyes. They seemed to hold anger at the thought.

"W-we, knew each other that's all" I answered simply. Rosalie nudged me, "Come on, you know you can tell us anything at all, don't you? We'll be here." her eyes held sympathy, an ancient darkness. "And if ever that man harasses you, please don't _ever _hesitate to call on us, either Jasper, Emmett or me. Please tell us if he does." He held something more. If Jasper's eyes held concern and brotherly protectiveness, his were much more. Possessiveness ? His eyes were darker than usual. "Come on Bella, tell us." Alic prompted.

But I was hesitating. Do I trust them enough to actually share with them a part of me? A very big part of me. They are concerned about me, and they are my first friends. Do I trust them enough. I should. I mean, they wanted to camp outside my bedroom! How thoughtful is that? Not even the most improper of beings would do that. And then there was Edward as id his words meant another thing, a double meaning, and as if they were only meant for me. But I have only known them a few days. Although they know so much about me already.

I took a long deep breath to steady myself as I prepared to tell them the story. I opened my mouth to speak when the carriage door opened and there Emmett's wide smile. "We're here!" he said. I heard Edward mutter under his breath improper things as he stepped out. I could see Emmett begging Rosalie what he had done wrong and wondering blankly while Jasper, Alice and Edward were ignoring him. "What did I do?" he had asked.

We went shop after shop after shop. Alice was a maniac at shopping, but at least Rosalie was more composed. The boys looked as if they wee about to cry and at three thirty Emmett broke down.

"I cannot go on!" he cried. "I need sustenance! I need a manly activity or else I shall die! I shall!" he was now kneeling on the sidewalk. People were passing looking at us but they didn't seem to mind. Edward and Jasper were smirking evilly whilst Rosalie was purring and cooing inappropriate things to him. Jasper then tried to reason with Jasper. The couples were together murmuring. They look so cute that I stepped away to give them more privacy.

I found myself next to Edward. I looked over to him and found that I couldn't look away. I felt so comfortable with him, so. . . at ease. "They look awfully cute together, don't you think?" I asked him. He smirked "Yes. I find that they make themselves balanced." "How is that ?" I asked. He motioned to them with one wave of his hand. "Alice and Jasper. Jasper being the calm, collected strategic one while Alice is the spontaneous, impulsive one. Emmett is boisterous and yes spontaneous and mostly . . . improper. Rosalie perfectly balances him out." "Hmmm..." I pondered. "Its uncanny how they fit so well with each other. As if they were born to be together. Forever..." I trailed off. We were both looking at the couples. The Whitlocks were gazing into each other's eyes, words not being able to signify there affection and the funny, uncanny Rosalie and Emmett. One look from Rosalie and you'd think she was rather snobbish and more lauren. She was more proper than Alice but more fun than I am too. Emmett, you'd really like to run away from. He looks like he could smother you then get to know him better and he does smother you . . . with jokes and hilarity.

"I wonder if I'd ever find true love like them." Edward suddenly said. I sighed. "I honestly don't know." He looked at me then urging me to say more. "I told you about James. It seems as if I can never have a right relationship. Of course, he's only one of quite few, but still." "You had other relationships other than Mr. Mallory?" he asked. He looked disappointed and sad. He looked a bit hurt and behind the surface of his eyes, he looked tad bit jealous.

"Yes, I had a bit in Massachusetts. Boston gentlemen. Mr. Newton and Mr. Crowley also seem interested. You know how it is, my mother seems so eager to present me as if I'm some prize to be won! As if my heart _is _a prize!" I said exasperated. "I love my mother, I truly do. But why she pushes me around sometimes. I wish. . . ." I trailed off. "Bella, what's wrong, you look sad. Did Edward offend you?" I looked up from Alice's voice. "No, of course not. We were only talking about my mother and her high expectations of me. And how I wish I were my br-" I trailed off again. "Oh Bella, I know how it is. I could relate to you, you know. My mother wanted me to become a perfect lady. To marry a wealthy man." I looked at Rosalie. Her gaze far off then went back to Emmett's. "To have a wealthy, hilarious man like Emmett. I never dreamed it possible! But, alas! It is."

"Hold on, hold on. Bella, were you about to say brother?" Alice asked. I smiled sadly at her. "Yes." All of there eyes bulged out, but I felt my tears glistening. "Here, why won't we go to a cafe or a shoppe and then you can tell us all about it.

Disclaimer: None of the Twilight stuff I own. None. Nothing. Nada. Zero.


	5. Chapter 5 Brothers, Past and new enemies

Chapter 5

"My brother, Tom." I said his name proudly. "He was a caring, affectionate funny man. We would continuously play in the backyard. He was older than me though, no more than few years. He was so protective of me that he actually convinced my parents to send me off to an all girls finishing school!" I shuddered at the memory. "He was witty, clever. I got my sarcasm from him, though I wouldn't be close to how witty he is. Anyway he went to school. To college as I went to the boarding school. When we got home, he seemed changed. So much, wiser. He spoke with confidence and he never played with me anymore. He grew more. . . strict I guess. More formal. He knew a lot of things then, it was as if he knew every fact there is about life.

He read books the political or science all those. And he took politics seriously." I shook my head. "He was so indignant about it. He was an elitist! For instance, we were attending a dinner held by the Malonnes. My brother Tom had just arrived a few weeks from college, I mere days. Then he was having a discussion with one of the gentlemen about politics and world views. England's ties, the war, the people in India. My aunt lives in India by the way. Then the 'discussion' heated and it turned to an argument!"

I shook my head and placed it in my hands. "We had to go home and my parents-especially my mother- wrote millions of letters to apology of the gentleman, the gentleman's family and to the Malonnes. It was in Massachusetts that time. We never went back to their house again.

Then, one day Tom came home with a very solemn face. He looked torn. As if half of him was happy, the other was regretting." I paused. I took in a deep breath. "He joined the Army. He went to India. And after his thirteenth letter, we never heard of him again."

Alice and Rosalie gasped. "Well, what happened to him?" Alice asked.

I shook my head sadly. "We do not know."

"Except. . . " I trailed off looking far away.

They all leaned closer. "Except what?" Alice asked.

"A letter came to us few years back telling us that my brother. . . "

"Your brother what?!" Alice said exasperatedly.

"He joined the army." A look in Jasper's eyes said that he got it. But Emmett and the rest did not.

I folded my napkin in my lap, looking at it instead of my friends'.

"We can only guess what happened. I mean, he never wrote back after that. We had no contact of him whatsoever. My aunt, who was quite wealthy but an adventuress, said that he only dropped by once. He said he was considering joining the army, no confirmation though. About a few weeks his stay, he bid good-bye. His excuse was that he 'intended to tend to business'. 'Monkey Business' my aunt referred to it. But that's all." I had finished folding and re-folding my napkin.

"Poor you. And think about your poor mother! That must have been awful!" Alice exclaimed while Rosalie nodded her head.

"It was awful, life changing." I sighed. "After we read the letter, my mother locked herself in her room the rest of the day. Father drove to town and made arrangements with his job. He is a General, but he won't fight or do anything near or the affairs of the battlefield. He's more of. . . associating with things at home. His more. . . political than a soldier." I explained.

"Exactly like Jasper." Alice said. "Although, I had experience in battle before." Jasper added. _If he had experience in battlefield and the army and such, I might have a glimpse at what my dear brother had to go through. _I thought. "Jasper, do tell us about the battlefield." I urged him. He took on a solemn look, almost grave.

"It was terrible. People were screaming when we got there. The opposing parties never really discussed to fight in an open field without people. Anyway, people were screaming. It was cold and bitter, a terrible night! Our coats didn't seem thick or warm enough. I longed to be home. And I couldn't believe I was pushing people out! It looked hard, and all for a job! I told myself that if they won't let me not fight, then I would resign." he said the last part sadly.

"Good thing he didn't resign though, Jasper was very well with strategies. So they put him in that area. And now he is agreeing to his career." Alice added smiling up to Jasper.

"Before we go back to Forks though, I want to go to this store. Its just right around the corner. " As Alice said that the boys all sighed. "We won't take long, I promise."

"Hmm..." Alice pondered. "For Bella, the blue one with the white. . . yes. Precisely that one. Rosalie would look wonderful in that one..." Alice touched a garment and another. As we were about to pay for our purchases, the bell in the door sounded.

"Why, fancy meeting you here." I heard the most sickening sound from the most narcissist person. We all stiffened and turned towards her. "Ms. Mallory, indeed what a surprise it is." I said. Jessica was beside her. And behind her, a red head poked out. "Mrs. Whitlock! Mrs. Cullen! Or rather Rosalie and Alice! My, my!" She addressed them informally in her high-pitched, squawk-like voice.

I heard Jessica Stanley, beside her squawk a giggle too. "_Mrs. Cullen _and _Mrs. _Whitlock too you. And yes, isn't it a _surprise _to see you here." Rosalie said. The titles sounded so old for there young, beautiful, faces. Of course they were only couple of years older than me, but they were beautiful, adding to their youthful appearance.

I wondered why they bothered coming here. After all, this was a shop for special occasions, but Alice insisted and Rosalie and I agreed reluctantly, without a choice.

Lauren Mallory, then produced the most evil smirk at me. "What brings us here is a special wedding gown for my new sister-in-law to be!" The girl then stepped forward.

"Victoria Lyle." She had flaming red hair, pale and freckled face but in an almost sweet way. We looked about the same height, but I was glad that she was not as beautiful as Rosalie. For even if I envy such beauty, at least I could brag to everybody she was my friend, the beautiful Rosalie Hale.

"Please to meet you," she said in a high-pitched voice. I was slightly taken aback. Her tone was not as sickening as Lauren's, but high, and I dare say it, like a blonde. No, not blonde's in general, but giggly, schoolgirls. I smiled at her, or at least would look like.

"Same. So you must be the Victoria Lyle, then?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. It was so sweet both of her comrades twisted their faces in disappointment and disgust.

_I will not let the tear escape from my eye. I will not submit to my emotions, raging inside me. We are equal. None more prettier than the other. I WILL act civil. Lauren and Jessica will Not have there way!_ I thought it like a mantra, again and again in my head.

"It was nice seeing you ladies, but I'm afraid we have to go." Alice said as Rosalie gave them a slight nod. "Have a good day." I said as I walk briskly out the door.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took sooo long! School started and...argh! When it really gets serious, I don't know how to manage. Anyway, this chapter I think was a little longer than the others. My friend helped me last night to come up with ideas. I now have an outline for the story! That means, I only need words and little details. Anyway, do you guys know of a Beta? I'm not sure if I need one, but I need someone to share ideas with me. Thanks.

Disclaimer: It really is too bad that I can't own Edward. Or Bella. Or the whole Twilight. Yep, the usual blah blah blah. No copyright infringement and stuff. All these belong to their respective authors) 


	6. Chapter 6 A lovely night indeed

Chapter 7

I was invited to stay for dinner by the Cullens, something I could not decline. At the long, elegant table, I sat across Edward.

"So, how was your day?" I heard Esme ask barely. Edward was smiling crookedly ad I was to busy looking at him to notice anything else. We had only broken eye contact to walk-in my case anyway so I would not trip- or go stash the purchases to Alice's 'Dressing Room'.

Alice and her mother were chatting animatedly. She told her about the gowns, and the patterns and the shoes. The satin or the silk, the muslin. But I heard nothing, saw nothing except green. It wasn't like Forks green. Forks was too green-an alien planet! But Edward's was a nice, soft, mesmerizing green. I couldn't look away, not move my head, not even blink.

"Did you entertain yourself, Bella?" Esme asked. I sighed dreamily. "Yes," I breathed. I didn't even notice the others laughing _trying_ to be quiet. Oh well, we were at home. Yes, I was at home with the green eyes, the handsome face and the crooked smile.

"Oh! The food! Come on darlings! Lets eat!" Esme said. Emmett let out a "Yes". But nobody really paid him attention. Yes, I was aware that _everybody- _the servants that were taking a really long time, Edward's sister and brother and their spouses and Edward's parents. But did we look up? No.We stayed glued to each other each with a small smile on the face. His eyes held such a wonderful look in them, with so much affection, as if what he was looking at was more valuable than the queen's jewels, more valuable than Earth itself. And to think, I was pretty sure he was looking at me.

"Bella," he said my name like melting honey, oh so sweet! "Yes?" "Would you like to accompany me for a moonlight walk in the garden?" Edward asked after dinner. Moonlit? My eyes twinkled! "I would love to!" I asked eagerly and honestly. His eyes lit up as he laid me to the double french doors that led to a porch. "Wait!" Alice called. We both turned to her running figure with Rosalie running after her holding something. Don't forget this!" they handed me a shawl. Edward nodded vigorously. "Yes, do! It gets chilly here, you might catch a cold! Or worse a flu! Fetch her a coat! The warmest one!" he was about to hurry to get one when we all stopped him. "Edward, I'll be fine! The shawl is thick enough!" It was a dusty pink rose knitted shawl that went beautifully with my dress. "Yes, Edward! You wouldn't want to decrease the time with Bella, now do you?" They all had an unfathomable expression, besides I think Alice was being teasing, with a hint of seriousness into it. Teasing about a serious thing, a fact. "Edward, why don't _you _get a coat for yourself?" he turned to me then. He nodded, agreeing. "Yes, incase you might get colder still." I sighed.

The two girls turned to me. "My, my. . . " Rosalie said observing me. "Oui! Mon Dieu!" Alice added. "Parlez francai?"I asked with a wry smile. I had learned french along with spanish and latin.

"What?" I asked. "You seem to have a glow about you. No, both of you." Rosalie said still studying me. I felt self conscious with her stare. "Right then, I'm here." Edward reappeared. I sighed thankful, I was saved by the Cullen/Whitlock Inquisition. "Shall we?" he asked I nodded timidly. The moon had appeared beneath the constant dark, cloudy skies. A rare thing. Usually, you never see the moon or the stars. "It's a lovely night isn't it?" I asked breaking the companionable silence. "Its a lovely night." He agreed, but it was as if he had a hidden argument. "But," he continued. "Its isn't as breathtaking as the lady I'm walking with." His words made my cheeks as red as my shawl. "Hmm.. . Mr. Cullen, you sure no words to flatter any ladies heart. For a lady of Forks, such as I, you can manipulate and flatter the best way." I shook my head teasingly. "You are far too knowledgeable and agreeable for your own good! I might as well lock you up to keep any woman away from you!" I said teasingly, but part of it was true.

"Hmm. . ." he stopped and tilted my chin up. He gazed into my eyes, as I gazed into his. His were soft and gentle. "You can keep me for yourself _whenever_ you like." his words sent a shiver down my spine. His eyes grew concerned. "Are you cold?" he asked taking off his coat. "No, no!" I laughed. "I was far too forward, wasn't I? I'm sorry, that wasn't very gentlemanly of me." He hung his head. We where near a narrow river now bordering the Cullen estate from the forest. Of course where we were walking was lined up with neat, organized, trees with the same height, the same cut, everything! Of course we had to have some privacy from the intent stares boring into our backs as we walked farther from the house.

"Your laugh sounds so melodic! It isn't as high as Alice or Rosalie's-which I am completely grateful for." I walked past him to the river. Then I pivoted my head to look at him. "You really are too good for your own good! I am sure your words are biased though! You need a pair of glasses and check your ears sir! I'm sure they have been mistaken!"I laughed again. He caught up to me. "Do you mind?" he asked widening his arms. I nodded timidly. He stood behind me, myself in his arms. It felt so good, the heat coming off his body, with the moon shining above us. We sat down, with me still in his arms watching the moon and its reflection on the still river.

"Alas, my fair maiden, my eyes are not wrong. I can see clearly. But _you _don't. I suggest you go to an optometrist immediately, I'm sure my father has recommendations." I turned my head to look at him. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with _my _eyesight! I have gotten no clue what you are talking about!" I said. He chuckled. "Yes, but you don't see yourself clearly." he told me touching the tip of my nose briefly. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Bella, you are your name." I shook my head. He is blind. I mean, with beauty like both of his sisters? "You don't believe me, now do you? Look at you! You have smooth, porcelain skin. . . " he put the back of his hands to my cheekbone, running it down. Where he touched me, my skin burned in warmth and joy. Stains of red popped up. "Your eyes are wide and depthless!" "Edward, have you seen your sisters? Now, thats what I call beautiful."

"Oh Bella, you re more! You are soft, and delicate. Yes, they both are beautiful on their own way, but entirely different from yours! You are beautiful! I mean, well Alice is pixie-like, and Rosalie has a kind of. . . fierceness, slightly pig-headedness about her. Your different your. .. . " he stopped, and for a moment we were lost in each others eyes, the only sounds were our breathing which hiked at what we found in the other's eyes.

"You do know I like you much, much more that a friend or a sister, right? I mean. . ." Oh my, Oh my!! I can't believe it! I really couldn't! Had he really said that? Had he? "Mon Dieu. . . " I whispered.

"As do I" I replied.

His eyes mirrored my happiness. Joy! Oh Joy! I cannot believe this very moment, as if it were off a book! I only thought this situations only happened in books! I was so elated!

He held my face close, his other hand ran up my back and up the side of my face. And when he wasn't staring into my eyes, he looked into my lips, or my jaw or something at the end of my face! But my, what would my mother say?!

We moved more closer, my body moulded to his shape, like a missing puzzle piece. I was now sitting on his lap, my shawl was off my shoulders, but I wasn't cold. No, not one bit, for Edward warmed me up. He tilted his head to the side, one of his hands ran down, snaking in my waist as he pulled me more closely, while the other tilted my head up. Blasted you height difference! He was so much taller than I was, but not that tall that he had to bend his whole body. One more inch. . .

"Bella!!" UGH!!

We both groaned in unison. "We don't know anybody named Alice right now. Or Rosalie or Emmett or Jasper. We don't know anybody else. . ." It was true. Like in the afternoon, we grew unaware about everybody's existence, except ours.

We continued, he was brushing my lips now I puckered mine... . .

"By Jove! Oh My! Rose! Jazz, Em!! Come see this!" Earsplitting screams came behind us. But did we stop? Not quite. Edward just kissed me back with bursting emotion.

(DISCLAIMER: ANY material that is from the Twilight Saga is not mine. Nor is Edward or Bella or . . . .

A/N: Hey, can you write a review? Then if you can, may you please do? I need to know if I should still follow through and if somebody's reading it. Is it a bit boring? Is it what ? ? ? And oh, please put your thoughts kindly. Thanks.)


	7. Chapter 7 Ladies only

Chapter 8

I was sad when I left for home, and like the other night, I had dashed to my room. Only this time, the cause was happiness. When I had dressed for bed, I looked at my mirror. The girl I saw was much different to the one before. She was glowing, radiant, and her lips looked a little swollen. She had also a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. I smiled at myself. Before I slept though and after my prayers, ( in hopes of progression with Edward of course) I left one candle burning and sat by the windowsill again. I wrote every detail I could possibly put. Every detail I could write. I wrote how amazing the _kiss, _I suppose you could call it. But it was so, inappropriate? Not formal? After all, I had only known them for days only, how can I trust them as if we were ancient friends? But I could. I know I could.

I know that I could tell them every single thing-with Jasper's calm, doctor-y, therapeutic stance; Emmett's ability to joke until you cry; Rosalie and Alice's comfort, and_ him-_ especially him. He told me how he felt, and I could too. His presence made me comfort knowing that he wouldn't judge me for anything, but listen and hold me when I cry. Or at least I think he would.

I slept peacefully with dreams about him.

The morning came. And with it, the girls. "We are having a _ladies only."_Alice said after she noticed me searching and my preoccupation. I sighed. I already missed him. I dressed more nicely for this morning, to have my heart broken. He wasn't there. "Where are the gentlemen anyway?" I asked. "They had to take care of business." She said stoically. She must miss Jasper also. Rosalie was no better than I was. "Don't worry Bella. You'll see them tomorrow. They'll arrive late at night." Rosalie told me reassuringly. I nodded. I wanted to be there when they arrive, but it wasn't appropriate and much to advance.

"So, what had you planned?" I asked them.

Alice looked all business. "First is brunch."

The sun was shining when we went to their house. We didn't go to the den. Without the boys, it would be too strange. We ate at the porch, croissants and fruits and mini cakes and sandwiches with peach juice. Esme and my mother had ate too, but left us.

We gossiped about the girls at the Mallory's party. We were taking about a Mrs. Cope.

"Any idiot knows that the colors don't match! Yet she still wore them." Alice said disapprovingly.

"I know! And there were too many layers in her dress-" Rosalie snorted making us all laughing more hysterically. "she looks delicious, like a cake!"

When mother and Esme came, we had held unto each other before we were down to the floor in hysterics.

"My, my, look at you." my mother said.

"Honestly, you look like a bunch of undisciplined girls! Where were the manners the we taught you?" Esme asked.

"It fell out the window!" We laughed more. It was partly an answer and partly the ending of a joke we were taking about.

"Well, then. I suggest you fetch them quickly. The footmen are here." Mother said as she turned.

We looked at each other then squealed, "SHOES!"

There were silky shoes and shoes made for the outside. There were party shoes, and home shoes, and shoes to walk on the park. There were comfy, high heeled, low heeled, ballet flats. We tried them all. We paraded around the house modeling each of them. I felt so free! I could even lift my gown up so they could see my ankle. What a scandal! _Oh, but it did not matter what others thought,_ I found myself thinking. And it didn't.

I came home for dinner. My mother had to use force on me. For once, I didn't ran up. I gently took off my elegant gloves, my fabulous new cloak, and wiped my shoes on the mat. I took graceful strides to the dinner table.

"Bella," my mother said gently. "We have a guest."

(A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! For all the reviewers, the people who alerted me, who added me to their faves. Thank you!

So, what do you think? I don't mind the reviews at all! I'm thinking of a new story, but. . . I dunno. Can you review to me if I should? Should I? And should I be considering playlist for this story? Don't worry, I won't make it _all _opera and instrumental(classical) music. Give me your suggestions for the playlist, if the story needs one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All materials belong to their respective owners.)


	8. Chapter 8 Thinking

Chapter 8

_ WHAT?!_ my mind screamed at me. But I kept quiet, poised and collected. I had to play a role. I had to do it, now. I dusted my shoes and my dress, removed my gloves, my coat and headed straight to the dining room. Candles lit up, and huge platters covered the table which was dressed in a second-best silken cloth. The Mallory's were sitting together with my father. The only two spots left were my mother's side and the one near James. Even after all these months, I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling, as if I was being punched. Only instead of anywhere else, it was my heart that felt as if it were being smothered. I had to get through a dinner with the Mallory's. Let alone, James Mallory. Suddenly, my night suddenly felt bad. It felt like I was being throne into a den of lions again. Only this time, the lions weren't going to magically be kittens instead and play with me. They weren't going to share their ball of yarn. They were going for the _kill. _

I sat down to the only sit available. Mrs. Mallory began chatting away with my mother. She looked uncomfortable at her presence, but conversed in politeness. The head of the Mallory's was talking to my father also. I knew my part now, I had to entertain the guests. But to my surprise, I just picked my fork and took a small, elegant bite out of my dinner. I had eaten dinner before, but it seemed like ages ago, the fun things.

Luck had run out of me because as Lauren smirked, she spoke. "So, _Isabella," _she said my name like venom and dirt. "What concluded your afternoon activities?" she asked. "I never knew you had become so acquainted recently. Seeing as you never really had much friends." she smiled at me evilly. I wanted to keep my stoic, calm facade, but she broke me there. Before I embarrass myself and my family, I let out a slight smile. She look taken aback at this. The 'adults' couldn't hear. "Well, I spent the day in the Cullens' _estate._ Oh! I tell you, indeed we had _so _much fun." I told her while smiling so angelically. Her lips twisted and i knew I had done well. She continued with her food then, not bothering to look at me but instead, looking very bored. We all paid her no mind.

But alas, the dinner ended and my father and Mr. Mallory retreated to his study as my mother and the fellow ladies went to the parlor. I was going to follow them when a hand pulled gently at my elbow. I looked up to see Mr. Mallory. "Yes?" I asked as politely as I could. But keeping the venom out of my voice was so hard to do. "I heard about your garden, would you show it?" he asked.

"It is very impolite. Its night. I should go to the parlor and to the study so should you." My voice was cold and bitter, very dismissive.

"Mrs. Swan, I heard about the wonderful kept garden, perhaps I should see it?" James asked my mother. "Well-" My mother started but the two girls were already pulling her away.

He turned back to me. "Well, I take that a yes, then." I looked glum. "I'll fetch my shawl."I mumbled and with that turned from him. I took the slowest steps I could muster. He was already out when I found him. I walked in front of him to our garden.

"This is the garden you heard about. Its not as grand as you think it is." I told him and stepped away. He put a hand to his chin and looked thoughtful. "True. The garden is beautiful, but nothing compares to your beauty." He walked to me, took my hand and kissed it. I pulled it away very quickly.

"Mr. Mallory! How could you! You are engaged! And. . . and. .. " I walked backwards, towards the house.

"So, what I hear is that, you and _Mr. Cullen _are _together?_" he spat out at me. "Is that true? Isn't that true?" he walked. I was scared, so scared. This wasn't like this. This was a different side of James. Even in the dark, his eyes were bright, firing with hatred, angst.

"And why do you care anyway? What is it to you?" I asked. He laughed. a dark humorless, laugh. "So, I get engaged to another girl, and _you _get engaged to another. Is that how it works then, luv?" he asked.

My eyes sparked. "You know, I know their kind. They would just treat you like dirt. And they'd never accept you. They would just make your life. . not worth it." his voice softened, but didn't match his face. "_I _can make it worthwhile." I was frozen to the ground, I couldn't shake my limbs. My mind went blank. _This is. . What has happened? _

_ "I can make you love me." _he whispered in my ear in that slimy, lizard-like voice. I shivered in fear and disgust. His hands were around my shoulders. "_Bella," _I couldn't take it anymore. I shook him away. I ran a few steps away.

"_What are you talking about?"_ I asked incredulously. "I thought you didn't love me! You broke it off, remember? You broke it off! Don't you dare come back to me! I don't want you! And besides, what about Ms. Lyle?"

"Hah!!" he bellowed. It boomed, but not funny, like Emmett's usually were. "I broke it off with Victoria. Wait! Let me explain!" he caught up to me. "I broke it off to you, because, well, because. . . because I was afraid! I. . I didn't know what. . . _love was. _ And now, now, I found it. It was you all along!" he told me cheerfully. I couldn't believe it. I _did _need to check my ears, Edward said. . .

One word. Edward. My sanity was back. Edward was so different. He wasn't like this. His touch, his voice, his eyes. . .

But James. James loved me too. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I _did _love him. He was the reason my heart was scratched, bruised, mangled. He was the reason of my stoic, and why I never really believed gentlemen from then on. He was my first love, the first cut. But, but what if he came back? What if your first cut came back? When everything was fine, he appeared. But he was different to. He didn't look or _is _the same. James, or _my _James, was gentle and always had that mischief look twinkling in his eyes. He never had the serious look, always wry. He was attractive that way, the arrogant kind. He was one of the biggest fish in the sea.

_ And you'd need a large bait for that. . ._

I heard one of the maids calls us, but I was already home. I didn't even bid them goodbye, i ran straight to my room, which seemed to be like my routine every night now.

I dressed into my night gown and washed my face and lay in my bed, thinking.

No matter how big the scar James had left upon my heart, I couldn't look at him the same way anymore. It wasn't just me, it was him too. He has forgotten his charms even they were egotistical, he seemed more narcissistic, more, evil and certainly a bigger ego.

I remembered the first time we met at one of my mother's balls. It was grand, of course and nearly the entire town was invited. The crowd had admired with awe the great house my father built, my mother designed and furnished. They stood and looked at each painting, like you do in galleries and museums. It was a grand, in door affair. Outside the rain was pouring, but inside it was cozy and warm. People said that my mother "brought the warmth of Massachusetts" with her. All night long the party went.

It was the 'opening/welcome' party for us, the Swans. I was introduced to fellow ladies in the area where I had first met Jessica, Lauren and a few others. They had encircled me, the gentlemen-boys, really- brought me drinks, even though we had caterers. One man in particular eyed me with a mischievous glint in his eye. He took a sip from his cup never taking his eyes of me. I blushed when I noticed him staring, and he grinned.

I was far too busy until I went to the rear of the house to get away from all the partying and dancing and all the introductions and my so called "friends". I found him there. He watched me as I sat down fanning myself. We spoke for a little while. That was it then. We met each other and Lauren and I managed to be civil. At first I had the impression he was arrogant, then with his charms, naturally he charmed me. After a few weeks after our engagement was publicized, he seemed. . . distant. He grew cold and stoic, and often had a sharper tone. Of course I went after him. Then one day, one day. . . .

_ "Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't." _

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. A few silent tears leaked out from the fortress I kept them in. The pain, it was overwhelming, as if I couldn't breath. Yes, it drove me nearly insane, breathless. I went after him, I visited him. But he went to Seattle for a while, leaving me. And now, now that he is back, he got engaged with this Ms. Lyle. Whom, personally, I've never really heard off. It hurt, when I saw them at church, or gatherings, or barbecues and in-door tea parties.

But what was I to him? He stopped the engagement with that Virginia-Victoria was it?- girl. How do I know that he won't stop it _again?_ Haven't my heart endured enough? For my brother? For my family? For all the confusing things?

I never had this life in Massachusetts! It was always ordinary, and I had no problem with it. Here, here when we moved, everything changed. A lot of things happened. Did we have a black curse? Maybe the rain when we arrived was some bad omen? But the pearly gray skies I had gotten used too. And the rain, it felt, free. When at times I would just run out in the garden, fully clothed, bathe in the cold air and the freezing water droplets. I embraced it, cared for it even. How could such a friendly thing be a bad omen? A curse?

Then I remembered something. Infatuation. Could I . . he be _infatuated _young fools? After all, my family was in the midst of a emotional crisis. My brother had recently gone. . . missing. I wanted to get away, and I had. When I found him at the kitchen, I found him I thought, _AHA! _Because he was my escape, I escaped from all of it to him.

Yes, that was it. I had seen him as my escape, my only escape. And hadn't he seen me as an escape too? We wanted to be loved, and we took whatever we had found, because we wanted it, now.

But what about Edward. Well, I had told them about my brother, and he seemed. . . concerned, sympathetic. I could see it, in his eyes. It burned. And he was so gentle with me. And. . . and he kissed me! It wasn't fierce. It was gentle and soft.

With all the questions running through my head, I feel asleep.

(A/N: Hello! So, how did you like this one? Please tell me! And another thing, do you think I should post another story, or not? I have tones of ideas, and two possible stories. Now I'm scared 'cause more means I have to spend more time writing it. And I can't do that as much as I want to, because, my school life, is very, very,_ very, _busy. I always have homework almost every night and weekends. And. . . . actually I'm pretty stressed even right now. Like I have a test tomorrow and my homework and. . . UGH! I can't really say to my teachers "hey, quit on the homework will ya?" cuz they'd just add more. So, it's _fairly, _busy. I _do _try to write as much as I can and research about other stuff the same time.

On a better note I'd like to say to all my reviewers/alerters/faves/and-anybody-reading-this, personally :

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU

Has my point crossed or do you not understand _that?_ So once again THANKS!!

You all are really my rock at this, I wouldn't be continuing if somebody said to stop it. Then again, I would, but I wouldn't be updating as much. I'm not demanding your reviews or anything, but when you write me one, I kind of say "Ahh, so they _still_ want to read it? Oh, okay, I haven't bored them to tears yet." And my fingers starts flying everywhere. And of course, your very llooonngg patience in waiting for the freaking-next-chapter!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Stephenie Meyer, although, it would be a really, really amazing job. Since she gets her book turned into a movie. All materials belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!)


	9. Chapter 9 News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 9

The morning came with splatter of rain. I dressed and went downstairs urgently. Breakfast was a silent affair. My mother and father both greeted me "Good morning" but ended conversation after. It was so strange how they were acting, it made me feel queasy. My mother was never the quiet type. And none of them met my gaze. There faces stoic and blank. Because of this, I picked at my food, not eating much. That was ladylike, wasn't it?

But right after breakfast, dad went to his study. I went after him. When we both entered, I closed the door. My father was never really the argumentative type, always leaving it to my mother. He was only a lover, a gentle, soother. Sometimes, it annoyed me so.

"Papa," I started but he had cut me off with a raised hand. "Isabella, I have news for you." This has got to be no good news. He went to his desk, sat down, folding his hands in front of him. Another clue, that's what I did when I was nervous, and I inherited the habit from him.

"Sit down," he said motioning his hand to a leather club chair. I did as I was told. He looked longingly at the door, I knew he was hoping for mother to come, to argue with me, handle things. "Oh bother! Would you please gain some backbone, father? Instead of always asking mother to do it for you?" I asked rudely, my face red and hot. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly very angry.

A fierce look came to his face, and he looked appalled, then mad. His face also grew red, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. The rage had dissipated, and he now looked wary.

"I know. I never really was such of a man, was I? I never really took care of my family, sent my boy off to war. And now, now, I have no idea what I'm doing!" he wasn't angry, but frustrated or exhausted by something. This was a long speech for my father. He, unlike my mother, was the quiet type. But something else dawned on me. _'Sent my boy off to war.' _"What do you mean?" I asked shakily.

"There are. . . some news of.. . of your brother. He was spotted somewhere in India, looking beaten and worn. He looked as if he had been on a journey! A officer saw him, and remembered the paper where we posted him missing. He told the general, a friend of mine."

_My brother, Tom. _"Where is he?!" I raised from my chair. "Calm down. It was just a sighting, not an accurate description either! He was worn out. . . not very. . noticeable or very easily spotted. For all the officer knew, he was a native locale of the town!"

"Then why," A tear escaped my eyes. I rubbed it off with the back of my hand. But then more came, lots more. And finally, a sob erupting from my chest, like an ancient, forgotten, castle. A fortress kept, and now the walls were all crumbling, falling down. As I sobbed harder, I placed my face in my hands. "Oh, sweet, I. . " my father started to come over, uncertainly though. He wasn't really the comforting type either.

"No! Why would you let me hope just as you come crashing it after a moment?" I said angrily. I was in rage, in frustration. My heart was smothered. "He was my brother! If there is no hope, then why let me hope in the first place?! Are you trying to break me in purpose? Have not my heart been worn out far too much? Have I not had trouble mending it? And just as I come close, I gain new friends, you invite those malicious, Mallory's over for dinner, and invite me to sit with them! What cruel-" I had stopped for two reasons: I was crying now, full out crying and he had cut me off. "No, no, no! I _do _approve of your friends. I like them for you. But that isn't the reason why I invited the Mallory's. And I only invited Sir Mallory, never his whole family. I might seem ignorant Bella, but I know what happened to you and his son. I am not blind! I know he had hurt you. And I was just unforgivable as him to let it happen! I have always blamed myself for that and that of your brother's and I always will!" He declaimed, almost proudly with a loud, bass-ing voice that I had never heard him use for all my seventeen years of life.

"I _love _you Bella, and Tom, and your mother.I would never want to hurt you even if I do. And if I did, I am very sorry. I would never live it down. My soul will not rest until yours do." He said in a softer tone. "And your brother's soul too. Oh dear, dear, Lord. God, bless his soul! Have mercy on his soul, my dearest Lord." I saw tears glistening on his eyes. My father and I were the same at this-quiet martyrs, my mother called us.

"As for Mr. Mallory, he wanted some permits, I granted it to him. Reluctantly, I might add. Then we converse, and he asked me about you. I proudly told him about you and your friends-your mother had informed all the gossip, so blame it on her." Things started to lighten up. "But you still spread it! I though General Swan _never _gossips." I accused him. He merely shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes, people slip." He smiled, lightening his whole face making him the handsome young man my mother fell in love with. I walked over to his desk, and put my arms around him. "Thank you father. Our discussion was very _progressive _to our relationship." I told him. He, in turn put an arm around me and kissed my hair as he said, " I love you daughter, never, _ever, _forget that. I love you always, my beautiful, _Bella."_ With that we pulled away, and I parted from his office. I came up to my room, needing solitude than my mother's positive chatter.

Inside my room, I went over the bookcase my parents purchased for me on one of our vacations to Italy. I loved it there, so did my mother. She fancied different cultures and loved learning them. She knows how to speak Italian, French, Latin and Spanish and forced me to do them as well.

It looked like heavy wood, but was really very hallow, and was polished. It held lots of different books aside from my Bible. Some even in different languages. I picked something familiar, something I had already read. It was a novel of Jane Austen's which I was a fanatic of. Aside from Shakespeare and Lord Alfred Tennyson, though his picture of women in his books-or the books I have read-seemed very. . . traditional. Shakespeare first intrigued me with the uncommon wordings, I liked it, it was strange and new. Of course, I liked other books too, but they were too many to mention.

A few hours and chapters later, someone tapped lightly, but firmly on the door. "Yes?" I asked. I often felt disturbed every time someone disrupted my reading. "Miss Swan, you have a few callers and lunch is served." Molly said. "I'll be right there Molly."

I knew who the 'few callers' were. I combed my hair, twisting it into somewhat acceptable, and smoothed my dress. I hid the book and brought it with me though, I would have to find sometime to finish it later.

"Bella!" I could hear Alice from the stairs. I enveloped both of the girls into a hug. "Oh! How I've missed both of you!" I told them.

"Is that how it's supposed to be now, Ms. Swan? I find that rather sexist! Oh! How-come only the beautiful ladies get affection these days?" Mr. McCarty said in mock offense. "Nay, brother. _You _give such lady the same affection and forget even your brothers as well!" Jasper chided. "I could say the same to you! dear sir," the other retorted.

Just as soon as I turned a bit, I met a pair of sparkling eyes. "Now, you two! Stop bickering about! Is _this _how you act around those 'wonderful ladies' you speak about, then?" he asked. "Yes, you should compose yourselves. I'm afraid you have to take the example of you _younger _brother." I said, going to his side at once. The younger brothers' eyes sparkled more than amusement.

"Forgive them, Miss Swan, I'm afraid they have no clue how to act that way." Rosalie told me. "It's alright Jazz, you still made the money and the beacon." said wonderful Alice skipping to her husbands side and taking both of his hands to her small ones. "I am very glad I found a most forgiving, lady of a wife." He said gently. I looked away, it seemed private.

"Well children! Suppose you just stood there and not take part in any of the festive food? I know my home isn't as grand, or the dishes and platters served as world-class, but haste! Waste none of it! Take part, or everything'll go to waste!" my mother said grandly. "Why, dear Mrs. Swan, do not fret nor even talk about wasting food, for I swear, with 'me' on your house, I won't live one dish _unpolished._" Emmett replied. "_That _is something, from what your mother told me boy, I know you have no problem with and have absolute knowledge for." Mother led us too the dinning room. It was surprisedly filled with delicious platters!

Once all have settled, I asked, "What 'festivities' are we celebrating?"

"We, have gained hundred thousand more profit, than last years!" Emmett said proudly. "That's why we were out of town for a bit, missing the ladies." Edward said looking at me. I blushed and look down. "Don't waste your food, Sir." I muttered to him silently.

A/N: Hey, is anybody even still interested in reading this? Please, I'm not much of a beggar for reviews, but please do write one! Oh, and check out my other story-its settled in an earlier century- Single Again. . . or maybe not.

Thanks, Alice


	10. Chapter 10 Romeo and Juliet

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 10**

"Bella, how do you fancy an outing?" Alice asked me after dinner. "Pardon? I do not understand what you mean. . ." I said uncertainly. "We are heading for the beach. Would you like to come with us?" My eyes brightened. "Of course! Is the weather going to be nice outside?" I asked fearing for the wet climate of Forks. "Yes, I am sure of it." She smiled at me reassuringly. The smile widened into a grin. "In fact, I even bought you a bathing suit!" She told me excitedly. I laughed nervously. "Really, Alice. You outdo yourself sometimes. Please, your kindness, I must be grateful for, but it is utterly unnecessary."

She just shook her head. "No, no. It's quite alright. Besides, you are Rose and I's new project."

"Project?" I repeated unsurely. She nodded. "Of course, your new wardrobe."

A few moments later, we were wondering about where to actually swim in. "Well, where are we going to swim? I mean, couldn't you think of a _place first and then_ ask us?" Rosalie asked Emmett impatiently. "Well. . .Rosie. . .see. . . " It was actually very fun to watch two people bicker-so long as your not one of them. "What are you laughing about?" A soft voice sounded in my ear. "There very fun to watch." I motioned to the amateur Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. "At least you don't have to live with them." Edward shook his head. "Well, I could imagine. You as a fifth wheeler of all the couples."

"How very kind of you to state the obvious, Ms. Swan." He said sarcastically. I smiled at him, "My pleasure. Now, let me end your misery." With another sly grin, I walked forwards and towards the bickering couple. "Excuse me," I coughed out, "Jake, our coachman, knows of this beach. . La Push, I believe?" Everybody turned to look at me. "La Push?" Emmett asked. "A _beach?"_ asked Rosalie. I nodded. "Alice! Come on we must pack!"

Alice gasped, "Oohh!! We could have a picnic!!" she said excitedly.

"Oh! Marvelous!"

We began packing up for the trip.

"You didn't tell me you know of a beach. . . " the velvety voice, tickled my ear.

"Well, I didn't know, of a beach, technically. It's our coachman who does." I stuttered out. "Still Bella, you could have stop the annoyance from happening."

"Well, didn't I?"

Edward breathed a sigh in mock frustration. "Technicalities." was all I hear him muttering under his breath, I laughed.

"Oh Edward, do not be so frustrated! I was only jesting! Are you always so serious?"

"Isabella," He started to say something, but closed his mouth thinking better of it.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and muttered a, "Never mind."

I shrugged and walked away.

"Where are you going?" He sounded sad and mad. I did not reply and kept walking. Soon, I could hear his footsteps behind me.

"Bella, Bella, I'm sorry! I apologize! Please, please, I did not mean to-" he started saying, but I cut him off.

"It's fine Edward, really. I just wanted to see how you would react." I turned, facing him now.

The look on his face proved all of it wroth it. I struggled keeping my hysterics inside-easier said than done. I finally exploded, and did more so when his face was more confused.

"Oh, come on! Well go find Jacob and go down to the beach," I said after I became sober. They rejoiced at this and immediately set foot for the preparations.

We had spent the entire day splashing each other in the beach or eating. We came home laughing, and our corsets seemed out of order. Of course all this had to be interrupted with a grave look set upon my mother's face. Grave is what one would use when one knew her well, but to a third party, she looked eerily calm. She greeted us in and asked how our day was. "'Twas good, ma'am." We all answered. "We never knew Bella could swim better than any of us," praised darling Edward. "Or that she'd be less clumsier at water. Might be because she needs not balance herself upon her feet!" Emmett jested. I shook my head, my mother nodded. "Yes, Bella is quite. . . _good _at things." I noted a slight different meaning to her masked words. But mother didn't appear to see the confused look of any of our faces. "Your mother awaits you," she said quietly just as Madame Cullen swept towards us. They seemed to pass a glance to each other before she wisked her children away. It was a very short good-bye and the women didn't amend to let us longer, not even with Alice's pleas and cries.

When they had gone, which was but minutes after we came home, I turned to mother. "What was all that about?" I demanded. "Manners, Isabella, manners! Were have they gone? Have the last seventeen years of practice eluded all of you? For what, a boy?" She asked harshly. I was so shocked by this that I merely spilt-that is, cry. "He is not only such a boy nor just. Isn't it always your plea to marry me off?" I replied, looking away. My mother sighed. "Go change, you resemble indecency." Her words that I have heard so long, just shattered me to million pieces. Nevertheless, I climbed the stairs and grateful for her lack of presence, cried silent sobs. This continued when I dressed.

I looked at the girl in the mirror, the girl in the mirror was not me. Her hair wild and unkempt, her eyes open, wide and trusting. _You naive girl! _I scolded myself. Why had every sweet moments be interrupted? Why every good memories, days turn evil all at the same time? I was always out, always. But even how pitifully _indecent _I was, making myself sad, back to the old, good-mannered daughter, was an impossibility almost. What was so wrong about happiness? Why always such a dim world? _Forks,_ I thought bitterly, _you place that brought me good and evil. Have you biased me with evil things I thought good? _

Moving to a new place thought good. Our family would be one. My mother happy, away from all the parties and all the society-induced practices. A life of. . . well a life to please everybody. I sobbed. Why would mother do this to me? What happened? I felt my growing world crumble.

I didn't get out of bed the rest of the day. Not for dinner. I pretended to be asleep, ill, sick. To have a head, stomach, ache. To have lost appetite from eating to much. To have lost all meaning of life.

I was getting on, I loved Edward. I knew that so much. And how such wicked fate put him out against me? He had done nothing wrong, perfect-even had the most perfect flaws. I answered to nobody. Nobody at all.

That is, until midnight. I had cried and could never sleep. A knock from somewhere. It could not be my parents or the servants. The house was still and quiet. A mouse could even be heard-if there is one. So it was not from the house. Then who was it from? Maybe a burglar, trying to get in. . . My first thought was to awaken father. To do that, I would awake ma too. _No thank you,_ I added a thought bitterly. They took away Edward-ma had said I was to be kept in here. I could see him no more. The exact reason of my crying. Why would they care much about me now? If they had taken away the most beloved thing the world offered me? Someone tapped again, annoying now. I hate it when people disrupt my sad reveries. Then I recognized it-the sound of something against glass. The window!

I opened the window, thinking maybe it was Jacob when he sat there.

* * *

He smiled hopefully when he saw me. Relieved, as if I had thrown him a life saver. It felt the exactly the same way. As if I could breath oxygen once gain. And just like that, instantly, my heart stuttered back into it's original beat-after the stuttering which happened when I saw him. Memories did him no justice. He looked better-as if glowing like an angel. And to utter surprise, he was. . . some sort of up in a tree.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded in a hushed tone. He shrugged-only shrugged- and smiled the crooked smile. I missed him so much already!

"Come on down here quickly! You'll fall and break your back-now we don't want _that."_ I told him_. "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn." _He quoted _Romeo and Juliet._ My heart soar, flew, flied! I opened my shutters more and with one hand, motioned for him to come in. He smiled. "Hmm. . . Did Romeo ever go to Juliet's bedroom?" He asked my playfully. I just shrugged, never looking away from him;from his face. I led him too my bed and we both sat there, silently, staring at each other. A bit of the moon was shinning outside, although thick, heavy clouds tried to hide it. It shone, the white light touching beside us, glowing both of our faces.

He touched my cheek with one hand. "Look at you, your glowing! You look like an angel..." He whispered. He cleared his throat once and then recited,

"One fairer than my love? . . . or, what about:_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." _He looked at me the whole time, never taking his intense, burning, gentle eyes. We held each other that way, and then I cleared my throat a bit. "Did you memorize all of _Romeo and Juliet_ before you came here?" I teased. He smiled, "For you, love, I'd memorize a whole library." I snorted. "You're not _that _good."

I cleared my throat again, took a deep breath and started, _"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy _mother _and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Swan."_ I did the whole thing a hand atop my galloping heart, and tried to look pleading. With my sorrow before, this was not too hard to dramatize the whole thing. But his eyes shined and twinkled, like bright shining stars up in the sky. "Is that. . true?" He asked me breathily. I smiled only in response and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: I have this crazy idea to make this to a twenty-first century story. Just out of fun. I think that would be easier to write, don't you think? It's this minus decorum. I apologize for the long wait, but too be _perfectly, truthfully honest,_ I don't like the story, myself. I mean, I like the idea, but I want it to be more elaborate, more defined. I still like the old times though, and maybe I might write another old one. Meanwhile, think about a 21st Century Lady of Forks.


	11. Chapter 11 The Two Women of Gen Swan

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 11**

I was smiling when I woke up. The clouds look less dim today, it's pearly color bellowing to me in welcome. I heard the birds chirping happily outside, assuring me everything was fine. I jumped up, dressing in a green dress-his eyes! The girl in the mirror had bright, lively eyes as if she saw no darkness. Innocent was my reflection, so brilliant and glowing.

I was so happy I hummed down to the stairs. "Good morning," I chirped happily to mother. So happy was I, I forgot out argument. She wasn't surprised, she only nodded in response. She still gave me the cold shoulder, I see, and that made my face fall a teensy bit. But then Edward's smiling face reminded me of tonight's promise-a call and a visit at night. The thought made me smile.

The maids were all wide-eyed and open-mouthed at my sudden, sunny disposition. But that's not the strangest part. My father smiled as he saw me, but his eyes ceased to twinkle. For some reason, I think he's hiding something beneath those eyes. Mother treated him the same way she treated me. And for once, I could see the pull of lines in her face-a face of worry-she suddenly looked older. Something was definitely brewing.

She snapped at both the maids and my father. Every tim she saw one of the servants watch me, shocked, she would say, "What are you looking at?" I know she knows she's being rude. With a "Sorry, ma'am," a stuttering, mumbled excuse, she dashed to the kitchen."Mother, you seem a bit on the downside," I commented. She continued her rudeness while my father tried to soothe her unfathomable worries with gentle, "Dear"'s. And when she said, "Don't touch me!" That finally broke me off.

"What is your problem mother? Can't you act civilly at the table?"

She flushed, her eyes sparking. "I, act civil? And what about you? With your. . . your Romeo?! And that's civil?!" She snapped at me.

I was appalled. If there were any more words higher degree than that, they would not suffice. My mother, my best friend at times, says this to me.

"Who are you?" I asked her. "Who are _you?"_ she asked me back.

I stood up and left the table.

* * *

** A/N:** _ There, short chapter for you. I know, not much of a story, but be patient with me. Oh and yes, I do know how patient you've all been for waiting-if you are waiting- for this story. Next chapter will be a bomb-not as good but more of a surprise. I hope._

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Rosalie's Tale

**A/N: (IMPORTANT!!!!!!)**

_All right. Here it is. I plan to redo the whole story starting from chapter 1-recent chapter(s). Quite frankly, I am not satisfied with the. . . words in the story. The story, the plot, will remain the same. Alright fine, a few twists, but the same ending and the same events. BUT, I want it a bit more. . . refined. Modified. I need your input on this, though. Would you like me to do a redo, or not? If not, then I'd just write another story. But I _really_ want to redo it. REALLY. _

_So it you'd kindly read it through and say, "Hmm . . . Yes, I suppose she could've done better," then I'd redo it. _

_But seeing as I wouldn't like a story I was reading to be redone, and I'd like it the old way, I would hate it to do that to you. I mean, it's like your watching a TV show and then your sibling comes and changes the channel. I mean, WHAT THE. . . ? _

_So, the decision is yours. _

_Carry on._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Chapter 12**

Am I asking for too much? I'm only asking happiness! Let's tally it up, shall we? First, she introduces me to the Cullens, I fell in love, she forbids me to see them, and then now, now she's mad at me. But she should be mad at me, why? Both of my parents seem cold to each other these days, almost as if they were mad at each other. And my father looks like he had just been caught doing a crime.

"What did I do?!" I screamed at my pillow. And just like that, the whole world darkened. The clouds turned dense and stormy, exacting my mood.

I was sobbing-drenching my dress, my bed covers as well as my pillow, when my _dearest _mother came in. Her face had only soften a tad bit, but her cold exterior went back. A glimpse at her face and I could somewhat tell-there was something they were hiding from me. Something she doesn't want me to know.

"Your going to ruin your dress," she told me only a tad bit warmly. I pivoted, looking at her with my puffy, red eyes and for a second, I could see pain in them. But like any lady of society, a good actress is she, she covered it up. "I trust you wish to know the reasons for my behaviors?" asked she, composedly.

"Suppose you tell me," I tell her.

Bitterness came back to her face. "Truth don't always set you free," she tells me-her tone reprimanding and cold.

"Ignorance is bliss, I suppose," I matched her tone, though mine seemed a bit more hollow than hers.

She replies, "But, I suppose you should know."

What she is about to tell me then, makes my eyes _bug_ out. I was right-ignorance is bliss.

"You cannot possibly. . . . " _arrange marriage with me to the most despicable man known to history!!_

"Bella, we _have _no other choice," she pleads.

"Why them?" I ask roaring and thundering. For all I care, those painted ladies of society reprimand me-they have cursed me! The very rules of society betrayed _me!_ It's most religious follower!

I have collapsed under my bed again."All my life, I have devout it for you-for the ladies of the society. I have acted, as you wish, done everything in order and _tried _at every single thing you asked me to. All my life I've never acted rebelliously. Well, now I shall."

"Acting rebelliously won't work, Bella. I know, we haven't considered your feelings. But there is nothing we could do, not now. Or would you rather be on the streets begging?" Her tone was back to the bitter, sarcastic one.

"Am I your offering then?" I retorted.

"You know, Bella, sometimes people make lots of mistakes and sacrifices." Her tone makes me look up. Her eyes look far away from Forks and her face showed longing.

"I thought. . . we were wealthier. I thought the Mallory's were below us." I say not beyond a whisper.

"They are. But when they fell, they brought us with them. We didn't know, but they had acted too. They outsmarted us and now we're in their mercy. As I've said, Bella, we have no other choice," she adds gently, pleadingly, softly.

I nod in reply.

"We are to dine with them in the fortnight, discussing the plans." That was all she said before she quietly stepped out and closed the door behind her. So my father had lied to me about their meeting.

The next few days, I came back to my depressed state never going out past the threshold of my room. I stayed there-reading and writing poetry. Fantasizing of Edward and I getting married, instead of the horrible James Mallory.

But on Friday-just before we have dinner with the Mallory's on Sunday- a tap comes into my door. "Go away," I say, my voice weary. I have been saying this all week. But the resounding sigh belongs not to any of the servants, my father-whom lied to me about the Mallory's being here- or my mother's. It was high, and melodic and musical. I haven't heard it for over a week. The voice pleads,"Bella, do open the door, I beg of you!" I refuse to get up from my bed. "Alright, come in," I concede.

The black haired pixie followed by the deity slowly approach me. Their faces are creased with pity, worry and shock as they take in my appearance. "Dear me," Rosalie mutters. They quicken there pace, hurriedly they go to my bedside.

"Bella, you look like you can't even lift your finger!" Alice cries as Rosalie quickly agrees.

"There's no more point of dressing up. I have a plan to defy society," I reply, "maybe then, Mr. Mallory would not so much as look at me any longer and finds himself another wife-Ms. Lyle perhaps."

"Bella, don't give up hope!!" Alice grabs both my frail, bony wrists. "Look at you! Pity you, who are you replacing our best friend and made her a weakling? She who already defied society, she who had good grammar and she .. . . she who had courage to face no matter what! She who faced anything! Tell me what happened to her?" Alice asks.

"What's the point, Alice? Tell me!" I demand throwing the covers. "Tell me why should I try! Tell me, because I see none! My heart-it's ripped and thrown. I feel nothing; I am hollow!"

"Bella," Rosalie shouts. "Look, you're not alone, you know. Tell you what, you change, wash and everything, I'll tell you a story."

I was about to say, "Oh goody, story time!" or tell her that that won't really calm me, but something in Alice's solemn features silenced my tongue.

Rosalie cleared her throat as she began: "My parents, they arranged marriage for me, too.I drank in people's admiration towards my beauty. My family had lower status than yours-my father was a banker. One day, they announced the heir to the bank-the King's," I knew the Kings Royal Bank well, "son was coming. Conveniently, my mother dressed my in one of my Sunday's best-sending me off to the bank since my _father_ had,'forgotten his lunch.'

The plan went well, Roy did notice me. He did more than notice. He began to court me." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Sarcasm dripped her tone like that's all there was. I've never heard her so bitter and less cheerful. With a sigh, she continued. "To cut you the boredom, he proposed to me. I loved him and I thought he loved me." Her eyes turned the coldest, iciest, blue I have ever seen. I could feel the chill as if we were in the arctic.

"When we've reached the point of only four weeks left 'till the ceremony, I visited my friend, Vera. Her husband was in the army and they had just come back to town after some business to attend too. She was a very dear friend of mine and it was very late at night when I finally took my leave. She couldn't escort me back because, I had learned, that she had just delivered a son! I assured her, and her husband, that I would be fine. After that night, I'd never walk alone again.

I saw them, slurring and tripping in their drunken stupor. They could hardly walk straight, their arms were woven together. I was lucky they didn't have a bottle with them. Goodness knows what they'd do." It seemed hard for her to go on talking. She looked down at her lap and smoothened her skirt.

"I guess alcohol loosens ones tongue a bit-maybe one's true self too. Or maybe it was that alcohol makes one violent. I don't know! I've never had alcohol other than brandy-ed foods after that night!

I never thought to worry-or maybe I did. But Royce was there, and he'd drunk on engagement parties in my presence-like Alice,his mother _adored _parties and was a _wonderful _hostess. But then, something changed.

His eyes-it was as if they didn't see me rather than insignificant girl. His mouth: twisted into some form of hate. When they came 'round about me, they only started taunting. Then when I detected that Royce in fact didn't see me, I tried to walk, run any means of escape. But they had encircle me then and one female against seven sports men was hardly a fair fight. But I was always known for my sense of. . . not being able to be trampled.

I guess that theory was never tested-or maybe it was, just, in a more. . . feminine way, which is, talking. What they did next was. . . They ripped my. . . _brass _buttons apart. It was from Royce's aunt too. And, well. . . . I'm sure you'd guess what happened. I'd never met anyone as cruel as them. . . " Her sniffs turned to sobs and tears poured down like waterfalls on her porcelain face. It was only when, Alice had put her arms 'round both of us and when my vision blurred, that I realized I was crying.

"How did you. . . um. . . survived?" I ask between sniffs.

"My brothers were on the same pub-and way- that. . . . _they _were in. Hence they met. Luckily, they had only.. . undid the brass buttons. Also Rosalie was lucky because my brothers are quite. . . able." Alice replied. Rosalie was too much of a mess to cry. To think of Rosalie.

When one sees Rosalie you'd see a tenacious, spirited women. One who'd follow _her _rules while being the best model one could think of. The first time I'd seen Rosalie cry, you'd doubt. She was a mess, like me. So vulnerable, breakable. But it seemed that she liked to cry about it. If I were here, I couldn't talk about it. Or live with myself.

When we had sobered up, after a long moment of silence, I asked Rosalie, "How are you able to talk about it?"

She smiled at me gently, tenderly, motherly. "I am able to talk about it because I'm over it. I've done it. I'm past the past. The Lord, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle doctoring me, and yes, even Edward," my heart thumped at his name and they smiled at me pointedly, "they've all helped me. I'm like you. Like your case." She smiled at me again.

"What case?" I asked, confused.

"We don't mean to brag, Bella. But. .. " She looked at Alice.

"When you first came to us, you were as prim as. . . that shop's mannequin. You were pale, hardly blushed. I don't know if you even laughed." Alice explained. "Do you see yourself when your with Edward? Can you explain?"

I pondered for a moment, "When I'm with Edward-not even. When I hear him, think of him,I smile, I flutter. It's as if. . . all of you were sent by God. That's that in a nutshell. I have to tell you something though."I looked down at my lap.

They appeared to listen. "The. . . _real _reason, I suppose, James and I. . . broke off our engagement the first time. Well, we met. . . when father's new business aroused. A fishing business and James' father was to attend to it-he was very good at managing. Everything seemed alright, we were close enough at sea. We transported it to Canada, even. In Vancouver, it's quite near us. In fact, I've been there.

My brother never appeared to like him and he always found fault when we started courting. He said he looked at me like. .. like a _prize_. He said that he's supposed to look at me more like a sun. Well he saw James. . . dealing. He saw him. . . smoke. . . . illegal substance. He told me; I didn't think much of it. I didn't confront James, but he was getting far and distant then. Then, at one party-which you'd all guess the Malones'- he saw him do it again. But my brother proved it, and both James and my brother were booted out.

My brother joined the army then, and the rest, you should know. James broke off the engagement. His sister hated me. Now the reason my father wants an arranged marriage is this. The fishing business without Mr. Mallory is downsizing and he's saying he might need too. . . lay off people.

When they fired Mr. Mallory first though, the business was doing well. They (Mallory's) were devastated, of course. But he threatened a good many people and most of his colleagues disliked him. But with him, he brought the ability to negotiate.

Now my father wants him back and Mr. Mallory won't do it till he see to it that a proper marriage would be hailed. We're dependent on him now, and I hate it." Now I took a big huff of a breath. "What's more, he lied to me. He made the arrangement while we had our ladies' fun. He said he loved me. . . " I trailed off looking at my two best of friends.

In desperation, I uttered, "Oh, what shall I do?"

"First," commanded Alice, "we must bow ourselves to pray. That's what mom would say."

I nodded, "In Italy-I've been there you know and a quarter of my life I have- they like to pray. We still go to church today, actually. And, my relative is in the ministry."

So we prayed. Then after that, Alice rose. "I will formulate a plan. I know these things, Bella. You won't marry James, not if I can help it!" Strong-willed, she paced, I mean, marched around my room like I sometimes saw father did.

With one last look, she told me, "I have. . . . a plan." Then a strange smile occupied her tiny face.

* * *

Alice has a plan. . . . .-smiles mischievously- hehehehe. I _think _this chapter's longer than I've done. So what do you think? Needs redoing? Undoing? Let me know with a convenient review!!

P.S. Bella might seem a bit. . . spoiled bratty. But, imagine this: You are in love with EDWARD CULLEN, in turn, he loves you back. Then suddenly, your parents say you can't see him because they've conveniently arranged for you a person who broke your heart and. . . basically tore your family. To make things clear, James IS one of the reasons Tom, Bella's brother, does not live with them anymore.

Please review. . .


	13. Chapter 13 One Last Dance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. At All. No copyright infringement intended btw.**

Chapter 13

"Preparations!"

The manors are abuzz with work. I am left alone finally in my room, and I silently look out to the forest. I could hear chatter of excitements and of commands. And if I were to come down, I'd be greeted with congratulations. But I have to reserve my energy for tonight's event.

All day I have thought of him. I have tried to avoid it, cried for it, and yet it would not leave me be. It must be my punishment for committing such crime. I never imagined once to break a heart as I am sure I have. But I have no choice. I am breaking two hearts, his and mine.

All day I have practiced to smile, to act. My mother knew me enough to leave me alone, to only send food up to my bedroom.

But at last it is time, and I sigh. With a heart that weighs as a boulder, I drag myself up.

"Isabella, dear, are you prepared?" Came my mother's voice.

I shook my head, silent tears escaping. A death sentence. A crime punishable by a life term. I closed my eyes one last time, and the last time I would pray to the Heavens, to my God, for a Saviour, someone to take me from her. Any way out. But mothers proved stronger than soldiers, as I found myself escorted down the stairs. And society more cohesive than justice and freedom. For I found myself thrown into the court room.

I see myself watched, judged by other people.

"Smile."

It's all I could do not to cry, to fight, to collapse. I let my instincts guide every action I take, every false move. I am hidden by a mask, a skill mastered through time.

As a response, they try to cover their inquiring looks with smiles and salutes. My saving grace is that the man I am to be wed is in the farthest corner from me, out of sight from people.

Fork to glass, a clattering. Someone seeks attention. All eyes turn to the head of the scheme, Mr. Mallory.

Hldding up his wine glass, he announces, " A toast, in honor of my son, James Mallory and to Miss Isabella Swan!"

Father, springs up as well. "To my daughter and my son-in-law to be," drawing in a deep breath he exhales, "may you have many joys and blessings in your life, and forget the turbulous times past. If ever you are to cross a rocky road, filled of rumours and blocks, I hope you would learn to get through, climb or jump through them together and be able to be with each other in the moonlight as husband and wife. Many blessings for you indeed."

The moonlight struck me, and my hands curled around the cutlery. With everyone preoccupied, I gulp down my glass, needing soothe and comfort.

"Everyone, the dancing, following desert, would be back at the hall," Mrs. Mallory announces.

I am the last to dance with slow reluctance. As I enter the hall, someone taps my shoulder. I turn.

My eyes could hardly believe it.

"May I have this dance?" He asks in a low, sad voice that rips through my heart.

But I smile, "Of course."

Hand in hand we walk to the center, with everyone close, watching. The violin starts, and I hear less of the bass and the louder instruments.

"I.." How could I try to explain? How. . . How could he understand?_ I never meant this to happen! Never dreamed in my life! Please, believe me._ No sound come out, and my mouth feels dry. It makes me all wish to cry. I can not express anything, I feel helpless... A dam can only last so long, especially when it has experienced many turbulent storms in a short while. It becomes overwhelmed, and the water drop by drop, sprinkle by sprinkle, spurts out, releases.

"Shhshhh..." He soothes, his arms around me drew closer, tighter. But one will find it hard to stop, once started. Tears fall into his gloved hand, that has reached to my eyes.

_Cry with me...._

This may well be our last dance, our last embrace, but I couldn't let go. Not when it was too painful. At that moment, I tried not to think about the many regrets, about the consequences, the heartache. How will I survive?

I detect sadness hidden in his eyes, but understanding, as well.

And finally, as everyone expects, the music stops into a slow, low, sweet and melancholy end. A finale. With that, we both straighten, and move backwards in a uniformed unison, a connection of heart. Our love might have been short, with little time to know each other, but I still feel very well the pull of heartache, of duty.

I courtesy, he bows.

And that's all.

_Too quick, too short! Not enough time. . . Go back, go back!_

Ignoring the looks of both of my mothers, I rush to the back, I rush to the yard. No one must find me there. Rushing out, I looked sideways, surprised to see apair of eyes, that seemed familliar with malice. Lauren looked away. No doubt her eyes held loathe.

Perfect. The moon is hiding as well as the stars. I am alone. No light can find me in this cloak of darkness, where I hide. Where I can cry. In a wall, my back slides down to the ground, and I have but to cry. Sobs errupt from far deep, and it comes with force.

"That was quite a dance with your partner, my dear..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, alright. I know. I'm sorry. I had A MAJOR writers block that was finally broken this afternoon. To add to my list of excuses, I was out for a month without access to fanfiction. So there. I had vacation. And then after I had homework. Tons to make up for that holiday. Sigh. I would like to continue this chapter, but I REALLY need sleep. As well as other things. I hope it satisfies you, at least to the point where you can forgive my absence. That long. **

**Please, pretty pretty please, review! **


	14. Chapter 14 Dark Forest

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. At All. No copyright infringement intended btw.**

Chapter 14

A rustle of trees, a cracking of a twig and an eerie presence tells me I am not alone. I turned round. James was suddenly before me, as if out of my fears. He's eyes-what seemed challenging before, looks frightening in the dim moonlight. He circled around me, as we regarded each other with cold unfeeling eyes. Then taking a step toward me, he looked up at the sky.

"What a lovely night," he muttered, breaking the ice-cold silence.

On the contrary, I thought ruefully. A breeze comes and I shiver.

He glanced at me, "And what a nice breeze." He chuckled to himself.

I step back, towards the house It was an uncomfortable feeling to be close to him, for he gave me chills. "We shall be missed soon, I suggest we go back."

"So soon?" asked he. "Why, there's quite a party there, I would like to get a bit of air. And of course, to be alone with you," he told me, feigning romance and charm.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure there'll be plenty of that though," I replied bitterly.

"I hope so. I prefer you spend time with me, than that _Mr. Cullen._" I flinched as James snarled his name, hurt. "That is to be expected now that we are engaged, isn't it?"

"Stop beating around the bush, James. Please tell me what you wanted to talk to me about," I told him placidly.

He stopped pacing around and turned to look at me fully. "I am addressing the fact that I saw you with Mr. Cullen dancing together as if there was no tomorrow," he said, "on _our_ engagement night."

So true, for I wished I was engaged to someone else. "The people are all having a fun time. I got carried away," I tried to reply as nonchalantly as possible.

No need to feel all the emotions right now. I had a whole lifetime to feel them. Dear Lord, tell me this isn't really happening! Was I so cruel to deserve such a ogre-tale? I was so close to my fairy-tale happy-ending. Yet a villain entered a picture, which ruined the image. It was molded into another story.

"Yes. Seeing my betrothed dance romantically with her dashing suitor. That's what every groom-to-be would like to see, isn't it?"

Even with all my anger towards him, I couldn't deny the guilt. Yet I didn't regret feeling guilty. In fact, I enjoyed it.

"I don't want you to see him anymore. No talking to him, or inviting him to our parties in the future, he commanded.

I looked at him, my eyes wide. This was too incredulous to happen!

"You are only jesting, aren't you?" I asked.

He shook his head,"No. In fact, we should immediately end all our connections with the Cullens. We are far better than them and without them, for the matter."

"I will not permit you to do that to me! They are my friends! And also my mothers! My word-Dr. Cullen and my father were planning a fishing trip this spring!"

He was not entirely serious, was he? I knew he was quite mean, but...

"Silence! Who told you to speak?"

"Why, I can speak form myself!" I answered.

One foot after the other, he comes closer to me. Almost instinctively, I step back in defiance. My eyes narrow as I try to impose myself to a man. But his form looms over me, emphasizing his height, his domination over me. All I can do is stare back at his eyes-the only thing I can see- indignantly.

"Hear me now for you shall follow this for the rest of your life: surrender any affairs with the Cullens."

"I shall repeat to you what I said earlier, if you have not heard-I. Will. Not."

Wherever this fierce determination, this pride, came from, I did not know. Must be from the adrenaline rush pulsing through my veins at the time. For under my irate expression, I was frightened. Scared and alone. How did I ever trust this person? I asked myself. How could I ever loved him? Ached for him? The expression on his face was menacing. His eyes glinted not only mischievously, but dangerously. He had a devilish smirk that I used to fall for. Not now.

That's when I notice it.

His eyes.

His eyes were red and bloodshot as if, as if....

"Oh dear God..." I gasp.

"What is it? Hmm?" He tilts his head slightly, questioningly.

But the unlikely happened. My face informed him of what I knew. "What?" He snarled.

I gasp, my eyes never leaving his eyes. His red glazy eyes. His face never looked so dangerous as it did now. I start to back away, one foot after the other. Then tried to break into a run. But as usual, the hindrance of the many layers of dresses and other sorts kept me stumbling. I also realized that I was running the wrong way, further from the party. Soon he caught on to me, grabbing my hand. I had led him to the place he was to commit heinous crimes to...

"Ah!" I exclaimed as he grabbed a fistful of my knotted hair. "Let go!" I cried desperately. The corset was not helping. In fact, it made it all the more harder to breathe. I gasped and gasped. Oh dear, something was getting tighter and tighter. All I could see were shadows moving and something black that dropped. _THUNK! _

Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard hurried frantic footsteps, struggling and someone being surprised. Then I was lulled deep under.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? It's kind of dark, this chapter. Here it goes... I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!! Sorry for being in complete (or semi) hiatus. Its just... I can't even explain it. But seriously, I'm still trying to think what will happen to the story. All you can do is.. well, wait and see. Wait and read.

No promises, but I shall try more often to write. Try.

-Alice


	15. Chapter 15 After the Fog

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. At All. No copyright infringement intended btw.**

Chapter 15

_It seems that I woke from unconsciousness still in the forest. How long have I been "asleep?" I asked myself. I woke up running. Running like the wind, but it was against me. My eyes were unclear, fazed, unfocused. I was running as fast as I can, but my feet seemed to float in air, light as wings. It took a long time till the trees opened and what was left was just grasses and grasses. There, like a castle, stood our house. And suddenly, I was back at the house again! Astonished people looked at me. What? I wanted to ask, but no sound left my lips. What is the matter? Slowly but surely, I drifted back into a deep sleep..._

Gasp! I sat upon my bed, gasping. I was alone. I was at home. The fire blazed from its place, while I watched it crackle. All I remember of last night was seeing his eyes -red and menacing were they. And, of hooves. Of hurried footsteps and hooves. I could hear running. Or was that from a dream? A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. I could still remember it: the dark, creeping feeling, the sensation that something _very_ wrong would, might, happen. And that helpless dream...

I sat up confounded, staring at my pale blue papered walls, its few paintings, my books... It was eerily peaceful, yet my mind was fazed and my heart was thumping. What happened to James? What happened to me? Could it be... Could he have done something horrifying, scandalous, something that would close the doors on us... I sniffed just as a tear slid down. If that was on our engagement, I wonder what would happen next.

A knock from my door woke me out of my trance. "Come in," I replied softly. It opened slightly and my mother's worried, sad face peered from the outside. Seeing I was awake, she entered, closing the door as quietly and carefully as possible and sat at the foot of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I examined myself for a moment, before responding truthfully, "I am fine, thank you.

Her face, as she stared at me, was quite unusually unreadable. Her face was softened yet moulded into an array of emotions. I couldn't pick out just one.

"What is the matter?"I asked.

"Um, nothing, really, my dear..." She trailed of uncertain, surprised at the question, as if she should be asking.

I longed to tell her about that night.

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" For once I could see my mother's face becoming curious about me, curious to my answer. She seemed to care.

I shook my head, trying to reassure her, "Nothing."

She seemed troubled at me not telling her anything at all. Her eyebrows drew together as she studied my closed, emotionless paled face.

"Its just about last night..." I mumbled.

"What, dear?"

I stared at her, "What happened?" I asked.

That was when my mother turned her head away from me, although I could still sense her distress. Suddenly, she starts sniffing quite softly at first.

"Oh Bella!"She cries and her arms wrap around me.

Shocked, I patted her back trying to calm her down. "What is it mother?"

"Oh," she pauses, "I don't know! It's been so crazy!"

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to reassure her, although I too am pretty shaken about it.

This was the first time my mother has ever said that. The first time my mother ever admitted to being out of place, of admitting how... interesting things had gotten. Yet, as I look at her face, it showed both happiness and horror at the same time. And she told me why.

Apparently, as I was knocked unconscious, some of the boys from the party heard all the commotion. Mother didn't detail what James was trying to do to me. But her face showed that it bothered her at the thought. But I was already grateful that someone saved me. My dream was actually real.

"Then you came in and James got held up by the boys... He is being dealt by the Sheriff now, Bells, so no need to worry." My mother gently brushes a solitary tear that slid down my face at the thought of what he could have done.

"Who saved me mother? Who were the boys who saved me?" I ask. I had to know their names and repay them in any way. Any way possible.

She smiled a bit secretively as she said, "Well, why don't you get dressed and go down. They'll be there then."

I nodded.

After I washed up, an ensemble was carefully laid out across my bed. It was blue with white trimmings, very fitting for the cooling weather. After I put it on, a housemaid immediately came to fix up my hair for me. It was done beautifully- swept up with a few tendrils purposely left behind, naturally curled. She handed me something that was wrapped in soft silk and told me that, "Your mother said you should put those on too."

"Thank you, Leah."

After bobbing a curtsy, she left the room.

The package were a pair of dangling pearl earrings. It matched the color of my shoes.

I wondered why mother would send up such an outfit. It was casual enough that it could be used for excursions. But, looking out the window, to the pearly-grey skies, I hardly believe it was a day for excursion.

As I descended down the stairs, I heard people chatting very quietly so there words were unintelligible to me. So I tiptoed down, trying to catch a whiff of conversation. What were they talking about? It seemed rather interesting. Were there still people from the night before? Were they concerned for me? Where the Mallory's abashed? It was their son and daughter-in-law to-be, after all.

But as I landed down the steps, I saw no other than the Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, their parents and of course, him. Edward. At first I caught them looking anxiously-Rosalie was worried, Mr. Cullen tried to reassure her, the Whitlocks, with their nature, were calm. But Edward paced around in front of the bay windows. His forehead creased. Mrs. Cullen was talking to my mother. As they saw me, they all stopped. Alice was the first to smile.

"Bella!" Alice greeted. "So good to see you well!"

Rosalie rushed after. "Indeed it is very reassuring!" But her face was only mildly reassured.

The gentlemen agreed, but it was Edward who rushed forward.

At first he observed me (possibly evaluating how well I was to get out of bed) and then he rushed in front of me, pushing his sisters aside.

"Are you well enough?" Edward asked.

"Of course she is, Edward, like I've been telling all of you. Look at her! She's a vision in that dress!" Alice announced.

I chuckled despite of myself. Alice was always Alice. I predicted she chose the dress I was wearing. Her face betrayed it.

"Well," Edward paused evaluating me again, "she is a vision." He smiled crookedly.

"Ahem," Mrs. Cullen coughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what do you think of having tea in the next room? I would _love_ to serve you more, but dinner is about to be served." Mother led them out the French parlor doors. All of them -by that I mean Alice and Rosalie- kept stealing glances back to us. Tea was not supposed to be served at this hour. But, I should not whine.

"Are you absolutely sure you are all right?" Edward asked me as soon as they were gone.

I nodded looking up at him. He cradled my face in both his hands, as if a precious vase to be handled for.

"Did you really... rescue me?" I asked.

He looked down.

But I forced him to look back up and stared at him pointedly.

"How?" I asked faintly.

"After we talked, I didn't completely leave you alone," Edwward turned to me with a crooked half-smile, " then I saw James. I was too mad. I stayed at a distance, but enough to see figures of you. And then he started grabbing at you and I knew the conversation would turn worse. Before I could get help, he was already dragging you..." He trailed off, his eyes darkening at the thought. Then he shook his head.

I suddenly wanted to change the topic, not interested in hearing my near demise."Mother said there were two of you.."

He nodded, "There were. I don't know where he came from, but suddenly out of the bushes, a man my age or older was running to save you too. I was confused at first at what his business of knowing you was, but he seemed as driven as I am. He dashed to James almost..."

He paused, "I think... that we should join the others. There's something you need to see."

I stared at him confused. But he dropped my face and led me by hand to the parlor, where everyone was chatting excitedly. They all seemed to await us.

Mother came forward, Edward stood slightly apart, yet still close, to me. She smiled to him in appreciation.

Then, she told me, "There is someone here. He also helped rescue you." She smiled widely, happily. I noticed that she seemed very happy.

I turned to the direction where they were all looking. As if on cue, the French double doors opened and a tall man, very finely dressed walk forward. We had the same dark eyes, the same wavy dark hair, except his was cut short. We had the same pale complexion and that luminous glow.

"Hello, Bella dear, how are you?" He smiled.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone know who the new character might be?


End file.
